


Everything Has Changed

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rutting, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Summary: Things have returned to normal, life goes on. The avengers are still needed to clean up the shit left in the world.Life goes on.But neither Steve or Bucky are settled, truly happy, without an omega. As two strong alpha’s who have lived longer and seen more than most, they know the pull of an omega, the right omega. They just haven’t found the right one.After crossing paths with the kid, Peter, they’re are hit with the faint yet captivating scent of an omega.Maybe he brushed past the omega in passing, maybe the kid knew them. It didn’t matter. That faint scent called not just to Steve, but to Bucky as well.They want their omega, and they will stop at nothing until they have them





	1. Chapter 1

There had been a few omega’s, alpha’s even, that came and went, in Steve and Bucky’s lives.

For Steve, in the 40’s, it was Peggy, an alpha. Their relationship hadn’t a chance to develop further before Steve was sent into the ice.

For Bucky, it was as nurse, a beta, who had died before he was sent on the mission that would lead to him being taken by Hydra.

After Peggy, Steve found Sharon, an omega but that also hadn’t worked out.

Bucky found Natasha, an alpha who was just as wild as he was, and while they enjoyed going through their rut and heat, respectively, he knew she wasn’t the right one for him. For them.

Steve and Bucky were in agreement, they knew what they wanted in an omega, they knew what they wanted in theiromega.

The omega’s scent, their omega’s scent would call to them. It would fill their very souls with such desire and need to love, protect and posses. It would hit them, both of them.

And it did. Their omega’s scent hit them, beckoned them.

Only, their omega’s scent was somehow mixed in with Peter’s, and that just made things a hell of a lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a breeze that was blowing through the thick bushel of trees, the incredibly green leaves promised life returned, life growing and changing.

In the middle of the bushel of thick trees was an asphalt path that’s curved and stretched throughout the park, from one corner of the park to the other, stretching out like a web.

On the left side of the path was a solid wooden bench that was occupied by two bodies, one beta and one omega.

The beta sat with his his head in his hands, fingers weaving into his thick brown hair, grabbing at the roots as best as he could.

Beside him sat an omega, arms crossed and a pout on their face. This omega was moving her attention between the breeze blowing through the trees, and the beta beside her.

There was nothing said yet, nothing to be said yet. The omega and the beta sat in silence, not uncomfortable just…silence.

A minute passed in silence, and then another and another. Nothing was said but you had enjoyed each others company, even if the beta had yet to look at the omega.

“It’s been a long time.” When the omega, when you finally spoke, you drew Peter, the beta, out of his silence.

“It’s hard to believe that 5 years had passed.” His brown eyes, and his constant puppy look, were concentrated on you. He had removed his fingers from his brown hair, had sat up straighter, yet he still look confused.

You ignored him for the moment, focusing on feeling the gentle breeze as it blew over the two of you. You closed your eyes and took a deep and even breath, focusing on the feeling of the sun on your skin, warming any chill in your bones, the breeze blowing in the scent of fresh and clean air.

It had been 5 years. Since the first snap that took life away, took Peter away and left you and Aunt May. It was 5 years without Peter, 5 years that you had to survive with no real answers and the hole that was in your life without Peter.

In the 5 years without Peter, you had graduated high school, went to university, got your bachelor’s degree in social work, and now you helped run an omega’s outreach program.

Since the snap, and the return of the world to its rightful place, there was a need for support for omega’s who both lost their alpha’s in the snap, or themselves were lost in the snap.

The transition from having their alpha’s gone, or them being gone, and having 5 years pass between the two snaps, it was enough to drive some omega’s and alpha’s crazy, going so long without having their mate.

“When I…left…” Peter ran his fingers through his hair again. “when I left we were a year apart. And now…”

You placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing his skin through his sweater and t-shirt. You weren’t a counselor, but a middle man between the therapists and counsellor’s, and the omega’s.

Your partner, an alpha, respectively dealt with the alpha’s who came to the outreach center. Together, you helped couples together, or helped each party separately.

“I’m 23, Peter. 5 years came and went but I’m still your cousin. I’m still your family. I’m still here for you.” You were speaking softly, able to feel the emotions radiating from your, now much, younger beta cousin.

“How could so much time have passed? 5 years.” He leaned back against the wooden bench, his hands rubbing his face as he groaned low into his callused palms.

“Aunt May and I stuck together, Peter. We took care of each other.” Hearing your declaration of support for each other, Peter pulled his hands away from his face.

“She-“ He exhaled slowly.

“Aunt May is overjoyed that you’re back, Petey. That’s all she wanted. And she’s over the moon. Those 5 years mean nothing. To her, no time has passed at all.” You moved your hand to his, squeezing his flesh as you leaned in, bumping his shoulder with yours.

“I see your suit under your sweater. Might want to hide that.” You winked and let go of his hand, standing.

You stretched your arms above you, eyes closed and a small whine muffled in your closed mouth. In the 5 years that had passed, you had neither found your alpha or wanted to. You were focused on university, focused on making the 5 years count for something.

“You haven’t mated.” Peter also stood, the height difference between you two, mere inches.

“I hadn’t found the right alpha or beta.” You shuffled your feet, drawing a line in the dirt with the front of your worn converse, paying more attention to the line drawn than Peter as he stared at you.

“I’m young anyway.” When you had looked up, Peter had also moved his attention from the conversation. He was looking at a small watch on his wrist, a smart watch rather, answering a message he had just received.

“I’ll talk to you later, spider boy.” You pulled him into a tight hug, arms wrapped around his back, a soft sigh muffled between you two.

“I missed you, Peter. And I’m so glad that you’re back.” You reluctantly pulled away after another moment, your eyes misting over.

“I promise we’ll catch up! All 3 of us with aunt May!” He grabbed his discarded backpack from beside the wooden bench and threw it over his shoulder, yelling his plans as he started running down the path.

You wait until he was out of view before you sighed, collapsing on the bench once more. It had been 5 long years without your favourite cousin.

5 long years without the boy you were once best friends with. Now it felt like you were shoved right back to being a cousin, not a friend.

—

Peter ran into the tower with little regard for the people passing him. He wove in and out of the crowds as he tried making his way to the elevators, bumping into all sorts of men and women, a muttered ‘sorry’ repeated over and over again.

It wasn’t until he had stepped into the elevator, alone, that he ripped off his hoodie that was hiding his spiderman suit, shoving it in the backpack.

He had received an urgent message from Mr. Stark, and while the snap and the threat from Thanos was over, there was always, would always, be something.

Peter watched the numbers on the elevator start increasing, the red numbers letting him know he was starting to enter the residential section of Stark Tower.

He would pass through the few floors that contained apartments, condos more like it, and up to Tony’s office, and Bruce’s lab. There, he would meet Tony and go over the mission he was informed about.

That was what Peter was counting on, but what had actually happened, was the doors opening and Peter’s arms being grabbed by Natasha and Clint.

“W-what is going on?” He was drug out of the elevator and down to Tony’s office and then plunked down on a chair.

“Mr. Stark, what is going on?” Peter leaned in as Tony spun around on his leather black hair, his hands planted firmly on the desk.

“You missed your therapy session.” Tony stared Peter down as he sat in front of the sleek glass desk, confusion written all over his face.

“You said this was an emergency, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s confusion was met with Tony’s look of irritation.

“This the 4th time I’ve tried setting up a therapy session for you, Parker. This time you’re going.” Tony stood and moved around the desk, clapping Peter on the shoulder as he hauled him up and out of the office.

“Mr. Stark I really don’t need a therapist.” Peter could protest all he wanted, but he was being dragged, and would be dragged, wherever Tony wanted him.

“You got no option, kid. You’re doing it.” Tony left him at the office door, clapping him once on the back before knocking.

“Mr. Stark..!” Peter tried protesting, he really did, but he hardly had a chance before he was pulled into the therapists office, the door closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Take time to do what makes your soul happy.” – Unknown

  
\---

  
Breathe. Take a deep breath. Breathe. In and out. In. and out.

  
“I hate this.” You hissed. You hated doing this stupid regiment your old college roommate had insisted you do with her.

  
“It's good for you. Exercise releases endorphins, endorphins make people happy.” She grinned as she bounced up from her last burpee, you still on your 4th.

  
“I don't exercise. Well I do, but I don't do this alright? I jog. I go for walks.” When you stood up, after only doing 4, your hands on your hips as you felt like your lungs were burning.

  
“Come on, Y/N! We've barely begun! We've done our crunches, our burpees, now we need to go for a run.” She moved to stand in front of you, her long dark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, her tanned and flawless, toned body was wrapped in a yellow sports bra and matching leggings.

  
“Exercise makes people happy.” You rolled your eyes and bent over, sweat dripping down places they probably shouldn’t be, your body already exhausted.

  
“You know what else makes people happy? Pizza. Pizza and Netflix. Pizza and beer. You get where I’m coming from?” You lifted your head, looking at your beautiful and fit friend as she stood above you, jogging on the spot.

  
“Exercise. Endorphins. Let’s go!” You groaned as she grabbed your arm and started pulling you behind her.   
“Why did I want to do this again?” You whined as you followed after her.

  
Since Peter had arrived late last night, you couldn't stop thinking about the suppressants he had brought you. There was something he wasn't telling you. You didn’t have to be a genius to know, you just knew.

  
And his insistence that you take the pills, that you promise to use them had you thinking. And when you got thinking, you got restless. In order to stop thinking about Peter, and thinking about the surprise visit and the suppressants, you decided to torture yourself with BOOTCAMP BEA.

  
Your college roommate, Bea was a beautiful woman, a beautiful beta who insisted that she could take your mind off of Peter and his oddities. Only now did you realize that BOOTCAMP BEA was intense and disastrous on your worn and restless body.

  
“You said you wanted a distraction from Peter and his nosiness.” Bea was barely breaking a sweat as you jogged beside her, attracting attention from everyone you seemed to pass, though it wasn't unusual.

  
She was the type of woman to walk into a room and demand attention without even trying. She was a beta, who should’ve been an alpha. And you were entirely, positively an omega.

  
You weren't exactly demure, and you had an attitude when the time called for it. But you were demanding and commanding as an alpha should be. You didn’t have the strength, the ability to command attention. You didn't have the tenacity.

  
Plus, omega's tended to lean toward the emotional side. And that didn’t have to mean they were emotional, but rather they were more susceptible to pick up on the change in emotions Beta’s and alpha's.

  
You happened to be both. You wore your heart on your sleeve, your emotions were always in display, giving you a horrible poker face.

  
“I know but…” You stopped and exhaled slowly, heart hammering in its cage. “God I’m out of shape.”

  
“Come on! One more run around.”

  
\---

  
“You’re thinking too hard.” Bucky grunt in response to Steve's attempt at getting the dark haired alpha to speak.

  
“Come on Buck,” Steve traced the edge of Bucky's metal arm with his fingertip, his chin resting on the back of his palm, that was flush against Bucky's bare chest. “talk to me.”

  
The two alpha's had been holed up in their shared condo, deep in the new Stark Tower, working through their early ruts.

  
“I can't stop thinking about the omega.” Steve sat up, placing his hands on either side of Bucky, hovering over him.

  
“Bucky,” he crooned, his husky voice matching the lust that was surging through him. “Look at me.”

  
When blue eyes met blue eyes, Steve felt his heart nearly stop. Bucky was his, he was Bucky's. But they wanted an omega, they knew they needed an omega.

They felt like the piece that was missing from their lives would and could be filled by an omega. The right omega.

  
“I can't stop thinking about that little omega either. Her scent-" Steve was cut off by Bucky's lips on his own.

  
Bucky's metal hand grasped Steve's bare ass, yanking him against the other naked alpha. There was nothing said between the two, but a series of grunts, groans and moans were their means of communication.

  
Bucky started grinding against Steve, blood flowing to his twitching cock, the thick length that had just found release was hardening once again.

  
“I need you.” Steve took control this time. He flipped Bucky over, lining himself up with his needy ass.

  
“Take me.” Steve bent down, his lips tracing an invisible pattern on his back as he thrust his thick length into him. The desperate grunt of an alpha who had just been filled but needed more, sent a pleasant shiver down Steve's spine.

  
“You’re so good.” His breath caressed Bucky's bare back, the dark haired alpha digging his hands into the sheets and mattress.

  
“We need that omega, Stevie. We need her.” Bucky turned his head, raising his hips to give Steve a better view of himself.

  
“We'll-" he grunt and shoved his cock in as deep as possible, his thick length throbbing in Bucky's tight hole. “find her.”

  
“We haven't gone for that run yet.” Steve gripped Bucky's hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck, the mark he made fully healed.

  
“Once we're done here.” Steve bit down on Bucky's neck just as he felt his hot, sticky cum fill his mate.

  
\---

  
“We've been here for hours.” You lay against the grass, covering your eyes with your arm, the sun beating down on you. “How long are we going to stay, Bea?”

  
She was sitting opposite of you in the park, her legs stretched out into the splits position, her hands digging into the grass as she stretched her body.

  
“Few more minutes. I promise.” Bea sighed as she stretched, feeling her body loosen up, while yours was burning.

  
“At least the weather is nice.” You shrugged and tilt your head, the sun beating down on your face, heating you through your sports bra, loose cotton shirt and your navy leggings.

  
“Have you met any alpha's?” You posed the question for Bea, knowing that she had experience you didn’t have with alpha's, but she too, hadn't found the right one.

  
“None worth keeping.” She sat back up, switching positions, laying on her front with her hands tucked under her chin. “What's Peter's deal anyway?”

  
You rolled your eyes and picked at the grass brushing against your left thigh. You had a feeling you knew what Peter's problem was, but actually talking about it felt uncouth.

  
“Before the snap we were best friends. We were just over a year apart in age. We were close.” You plucked the grass out and laid it across your thigh, the green blades sticking out against your dark blue leggings.

  
“And then after the snap, the second snap, he came back a 17 year old, and I’m 23. He's still a kid and I’m…different. I think in some frame of mind he thinks I’m still the nearly the same age, and he had to protect me from the big, bad alpha’s in the world.” You shrugged before brushing the grass off your leggings.

  
“So he's protective? He's a beta right?” Bea followed you, standing from her position laying down.

  
“Yeah. He's a beta. He's a good kid, with a good heart. I just…I mean he gave me suppressants. Do you know how awkward it is getting suppressants from your little cousin?” you turned and starting making your way to the steps that led down to the path beneath the green park.

  
“I think it's sweet that he cares so much.” That was one way to put it you supposed.

  
“I appreciate his care, but I’m not a kid anymore. I’m not 18, I’m not a teenager. I’m an adult. I can take care of myself you know?” you shrugged and started back down the path you had come from, Bea walking beside you.

  
“Have you thought about it? Finding an alpha to settle down with? Having kids? Raising a family?” You spoke softly, with hope. “some days it's all I can think about.”

  
There was silence between you two and Bea. She said nothing about what you said, and you said nothing about her reputation for spending her heats with as many men as she could.

  
“It'll happen for you, Y/N. I know it will.”


	4. Chapter 4

"The best lightning rod for your protection is your own spine.” - Ralph Waldo Emerson

—

“Where are you going today?” A deep voice, baritone and rich in nature with the slight twinge of a southern accent, pulled your attention away from the files you were pouring over, and focused it on the alpha standing in front of your small desk.

“Upstate New York. You?” You closed the file and set it in your messenger bag.

As you looked back over the alpha, one of the only alpha’s you could openly talk to without feeling like you were ‘just an omega’.

“New Jersey. How long will you be in upstate New York?” Damien, your partner and alpha, had sat back against the cloth chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, his arms crossed over his strong chest.

His deep brown eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes, the combination of his dark eyes and thick lashes making Damien a devilishly attractive alpha. But he was also an alpha who had been happily married for 6 years with 4 kids.

“I’m not sure. A few days maybe?” You reached for the file on the left side of the desk, opening the manila top staring at the name scrawled across the top, with a picture included.

“Wanda Maximoff? The avenger?” You flipped through the file that came across your desk, skimming through all the information you had on her.

“Thought they had their own people?” You turned back to Damien, you lips twitching.

“They do. But the therapist on staff suggested she get help outside of the compound. Have a social worker who has a different perspective on the world, you know?” You shoved her file into your messenger bag with the rest before standing.

“You’re not exactly completely free of influence from the Avengers.” Damien stood with you, walked with you out of your office.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You draped your messenger bag across your body, the tweed material resting against your left hip.

“Sure you don’t.” You grinned at Damien, stopping just before the exit of the outreach center.

“Enjoy upstate New York.” You hooked your keys around your right index finger, flashing Damien another smile, the alpha leaning against the door frame.

“Enjoy Manhattan. And say hi to your wife and kids for me.” You slipped out of the glass doors, the cooling summer breeze making you shiver.

“You have to come for dinner some day, Y/N. My wife has been insisting for weeks.” Damien moved from where he stood, to the door on the right side, holding it open with his hip, so you didn’t have to.

“Thanks Damien. When I get back maybe?” You gave him another half hearted smile before walking down the concrete steps to your vehicle.

“I’ll tell my wife!” You waved to your partner before unlocking the black door of your vehicle, pulling the messenger bag off your shoulder and tossing it in the passenger seat.

You got into the drivers seat, shuffling and adjusting yourself until you were comfortable. You set the keys down in the cupholder before stating the vehicle with a touch of a button.

Before you took off for upstate New York, you looked at yourself in the mirror, exhaling slowly. You had pulled your hair away from your face, your thick tresses held securely at the back of your head with a plain hair elastic in a simple, easy style.

You shook your head and turned your attention away from your reflection, instead focusing on the single text on you phone, you received from Peter.

You ignored the message and shoved your phone in your messenger bag, your hand brushing against the bottle of suppressants you kept in your bag at all times.

With a quick tug, you yanked the bottle of suppressants out of your bag. You turned it in your hands a few times, debating whether or not you should take a couple before leaving the parking lot.

You frowned and turned the bottle in your hand once more, the ridges of the white cap feeling rough in your palm.

“Better safe than sorry.” You shook two pills out of the bottle and popped them in your mouth, swallowing the suppressants in the next moment.

—

The Avengers compound was amazing, beyond amazing. The main building was towering and massive, the glass windows at the front of the building gave you a slight peek into the different floors, which also promised a breathtaking view from inside out.

“Its amazing isn’t it?” You were standing outside of your vehicle, your bag on your shoulder. An agent had met you outside, giving you clearance after making sure you had no weapons on you.

“This is…better than amazing.” You had seen pictures of Stark Tower in Manhattan before the snap, but this was so much better.

The green hills beyond the compound, the peacefulness, the thick and dense forest, the river on the back side of the compound was all unbelievable. It was truly more than you could ever imagine.

“Better than the city?” The agent who was in charge of escorting you had shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit, the gun tucked unto the back of his pants was barely visible.

“I love the city, but this is so peaceful.” A smile graced your face as you took in every inch of the property surrounding the compound that you could.

You only had another moment before the agent cleared his throat and gestured to the entrance of the compound. You tore your eyes away from the view and focused on following the agent, a beta, through the entrance doors.

You followed him right past the lobby to an elevator on the right side, the metal doors already held open and waiting for the pair of you. You tightened your grip on the strap of your bag as it rest on your shoulder.

You felt your stomach tightening in knots. You were being hit by so many scents from the different classes of men and women around you. The strongest of the scents were from the alpha’s, though you had yet to smell the scent of an alpha who made you feel delectably weak.

“You’re from the city?” The beta agent was standing beside you, arms held in front of him, eyes focused on the flashing numbers as the elevator climbed the floors.

“I was born and raised in Queens. After the first snap, I left Queens for Boston to go to university. After 4 years, when I got my degree I moved back.” The doors opened and the pair of you walked off the elevator.

You followed him to the desk at the front the agent speaking to the receptionist with a common familiarity.

You were listening for the first few seconds and then you were distracted by surging heat that spread through you from head to foot. You lurched foeqtd, gripping the desk with white knuckles.

“Miss? Are you okay?” You couldn’t focus on the agent.

All you could focus on was the two, thick and musky scents of alpha’s close by. It was drifting from wherever in the compound, the musk hitting you square in the chest.

“Miss?” You grit your teeth and groaned as the heat, your heat broke through your suppressants. Nothing was able to keep the heat from devouring every inch of you, driving your need to find an alpha and get fucked into oblivion.

Every inch of you was burning. Every inch of you was on fire. Your stomach was clenching, your thighs becoming wet with desire, slick coating and dripping from your swelling pussy lips.

“Miss?” You crouched down, your body quaking as the scents of the alpha’s grew stronger, a sign that they were coming closer, encroaching on you.

“Help…” You whimpered, the burning heat making you sweat profusely. “help me…”

You heard one set of footsteps following another, the thick musky scents of the alpha’s was washing over you.

A whimpering moan left your lips, your back arching as you began slipping into a pool of dark lust. If you were a dog, you’d be rolling onto your back, exposing your belly.

“Where is she!?” your head snapped up, your eyes widened as the sound of the rich, deep voice hit your ears.

“Bucky stop!” You clamped your eyes shut, your hand falling from the counter, your balance broken as you fell back on your ass, your legs falling open.

You were being driven by your heat hitting you in such an intense and uncontrollable way. You were losing your control on reality, you were spiralling into a pit of desperate need.

“Omega.” You craned your neck, a dark haired alpha staring down at you with blown pupils, hands clenched by his sides.

“Help me.” He lifted you effortlessly, setting you on the desk. “Please…”

“Barnes, don’t..!” A glorious wanton moan left your throat when you felt his teeth digging into the side of your neck, your body quaking as you came right then.

“Mine!” he growled against your neck, hands digging into your flesh. “You are mine!”

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader got the bite!


	5. Chapter 5

“Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn’t go away.” – Philip K. Dick

—

Musk strong and thick overwhelmed your senses. A strong chest covered in a plain red shirt, the material wrapped tightly around thick biceps, a strong chest and wide shoulders.

One hand on your hip, made of flesh and bone. The other was metal, or something akin to metal, resting on the small of your back, holding you to the powerful alpha’s body, which was exuding warmth.

The heat was flickering at your skin, spreading warmth through your entire body. No one inch of you was cold, despite the shivers that were running down your spine.

Your eyes were blown wide as you felt your slick, your cum pooling against your underwear, trapped in your jeans. Your hands were gripping his shoulders as you were in a daze, unable to focus on anything but your heat and the fresh mark he made on your neck.

“Barnes-“ you felt the growl rumble in his chest, his metal hand that was on your back had pulled you even closer to his body, his hand that was on your hip, had now moved to your upper back, keeping you trapped on the desk, against the hard planes of his chest and abdomen.

You had never met this alpha before, but you knew of him. You knew of all the avengers in the compound, because Peter told you, and because you had done the research yourself.

The alpha who was holding you against his chest, growling at anything that had moved, was James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, born 1917. He was a sharpshooter in the 107th, during the war. He was taken by Hydra after falling from a train during the mission. Hydra turned him into the Winter Soldier, Captain America saved him.

He was reformed. He was better.

He bit you. He marked you. You let him.

You were so driven by heat, so overwhelmed by the desires of your nature, that you let him bite you, you let him mark you.

“Barnes you need to let the girl go.” Ypu blinked and turned your head, as best as you could.

Tony Stark was standing behind Bucky, and to the left, in his suit. He was preparing to fight off an alpha who was clearly in his rut, protecting his newly marked omega who was literally dripping in slick and cum.

“Tony you can’t ask him to do that.” Another voice, another alpha. This alpha was the second scent that had sent you into an intense and early heat, breaking the affect your suppressants had as if breaking a twig.

“Actually I can. He bit and marked an omega with no thought. No care.” The suit whirred, the sound bringing about another animalistic growl from Bucky.

“I know you and Barnes are a package deal, and that makes the omega just as important to you, but Barnes fucked up.” Tony spoke through the suit, taking another step forward.

Speaking of the alpha in question, he had been staring at you as you were staring at steve and Tony. His blue eyes, fixed into a sharp gaze, was on you and you alone.

“Um…” You craned your neck, forcing yourself to look at the alpha who locked you into his arms instead of the bickering going on behind him.

“I guess we skipped past the introductions and went straight to the biting.” You cracked a smile, your stomach flipping when he smiled in return, a breathtaking, heart warming smile.

“I’m Bucky.” He leaned in, his pupils still blown, his hands still gripping you possessively. “You smell so good, doll.”

He brushed his nose against your own, his eyes closing as he inhaled your scent, a low throaty groan, his groan, sent your body reeling.

You dug your nails into his shoulders, you back arching as another wave of your heat turned you into less of a functional woman, and more into a simpering mess who needed to be filled, desperately.

“You want me don’t you omega?” All the eyes that were on you had faded, all the bickering and the other scents had become all too unimportant. All that mattered was the alpha who had marked you, and his thick seeping cock no doubt straining against his jeans.

“You’re hurting aren’t you?” he crooned as he leaned in, his tongue licking the drying blood from where he bit you. “You want me to fill you up omega? You want me hard cock to hammer your heat away?”

You moaned softly, your legs spreading further. You rocked your hips back and forth, needing friction. Needing something. Anything.

“I hate to interrupt your argument gentleman,” a female alpha spoke, her voice barely registering through the thick fog of heat and rut combining. “but the very alpha and omega you’re speaking of are ready to screw each other on the desk.”

You hissed when you felt his teeth nipping your jaw, his hands gripping you hips to hold you in place as he ground himself against your heat, your mixture of slick and your cum having soaked through your jeans.

"They’re too far gone, Tony.” The alpha female took a step back, and you were curious as to why.

Of course the moment you wondered, you were overcome by the second alpha’s scent, also thick and suffocating. His scent had less musk, a sign that he was as deep into his rut as Bucky.

“We are going to talk about this when you’re done, Barnes.” When Bucky pulled away from you, you whined and grabbed at him, hand falling short.

“Oh God…” You fanned your face, head thrown back as you moaned in a needy, uncontrollable, desperate way. “please…it’s too hot…”

“Get. Out.” Bucky’s guttural growl was heavenly. And it had a direct effect on your already heat stricken body.

“Alpha…” You couldn’t wait. You shoved a hand down the front of your jeans, pushing aside your soaked underwear.

“Take her somewhere else, Buck. Don’t let everyone see this.” The other alpha’s voice was strained, fighting his self control, fighting against the urges no doubt telling him to fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Bucky…” You jerked your hips forward, your finger slipping into your folds. “Please…”

His hands were on you in a moment. He pulled you hand out of your jeans and lifted your slick coated finger to his lips. He opened his mouth and stroked his tongue along the side of your digit, his eyes now blacker than ever, his sense of control completely gone.

“You taste like heaven, kukla.” He lifted you into his arms, holding you tightly against his chest, the slick that soaked through your jeans had left remnants on the desk. (Baby doll)

“Please Bucky…please. I can’t stand the heat.” Your nails dug into him as your rubbed your thighs together. You needed friction, you needed something touching you, licking you.

“Almost there.” He stalked down the hall, the power radiating off of him was enough to make anyone in his way move out of the way.

“I can’t wait!” You groaned, your heat pushing you and pushing you. You needed relief. You needed it now.

“Bucky!” You shrieked when you were tossed onto a bed and he hovered above you.

Your shrieks turned to moans when he ripped your jeans clean off of your body and held your legs apart and down.

“I’m going to take care of you. Alpha’s always take care of what’s theirs.” He hooked his metal finger in the crotch of your underwear and ripped with a single tug.

“Fuck. Your pussy is so swollen. You have slick dripping down your thighs.” Your hands gripped the bed sheets, you lift your hips in want, in need.

“Just fucking touch me!” You threw your head back.

“You have bad manners.” He grinned like the devil, but that didn’t stop him from lowering his mouth to your slick heat.

“Yes! Yes!” You cried out in pleasurable anguish when you felt his lips on your clit, sucking your hard nub.

His fingers plunged into your tight, wet heat. You could hear the sounds of your slick and cum mix getting fucked out of you and then back in.

“God yes!” You arched your back and lift your hips. You needed more, you wanted more.

“Bucky…Bucky, yes!” You moved your right hand to your breast and squeezed, your hard nipple brushing against the lines in your palm.

“I’m going to cum!” The sounds you were making were unlike anything you had ever heard or made before. They were exclusively made for Bucky, made in response to his silver tongue.

“Cum on my tongue, kukla. Cum on my mouth. Cum for your alpha.” (babydoll)

He added a third finger into your pussy, his fingers curling and hitting the right spot at the right time. “I’m coming, Bucky!”

Your strangled mix of screams and moans matched the groan and slurping you heard as you gushed. You could feel the pleasure washing over you, a tidal wave of bliss. “Oh fuck!”

He urged you on, he lapped at you with his tongue. His fingers were still in your heat, though the pace was slow and lazy.

“Oh God…” You felt the bed shift, whined at the loss of his fingers, his tongue on your cunt.

“You did so good, omega.” He wrapped his arms around you, he pulled you tight against him as he shielded you from view, his back facing the door. “you’re so good.”

He draped the blanket over the both of you, your head on his chest. You were still coming down from that high, the pleasure not yet leaving you.

“You did so good, doll.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Never regret anything you have done with a sincere affection; nothing is lost that is born of the heart.” - Basil Rathbone

—

Steve stood opposite of Tony, his arms crossed over his chest. There were few members of the Avengers in the board room, the room encased in steel doors, preventing any raging alpha’s from destroying the glass.

Tony was worried about Bucky in his rut driven rage, being pulled away from their omega who was sleeping soundly in their bed, her heat producing addictive, tempting slick.

Bucky had been pacing, his hands clenched by his sides. His temper was already flaring because of the rut, because of the hormones raging, urging him to return to his omega and fuck her.

Steve was also feeling the urge to return to his omega, but he hadn’t bitten you yet. The urge to take what was his wasn’t as strong as it was with Bucky.

But even then, Steve always had better control when he was in a rut than Bucky. Even when they were younger, Steve had better control.

“We need to talk about the omega, Barnes, Roger’s.” Tony was flicking a coin back and forth between his fingers, looking at Bucky first and then Steve.

“Give him a break, Tony.” Steve looked at Bucky, watched his alpha and mate getting more agitated as each moment without the omega passed.

“He bit an omega without consent, Steve.” Tony pulled his feet from the corner of the table where they were crossed, and set them on the sleek tile floor.

Steve looked at Bucky, his blue eyes softening as he watched his lover growing less patient by the minute. It wouldn’t be long before he would tearing at the walls, ripping apart the steel so he could get to you.

That’s what his instincts were telling him. He was separated from his omega, vulnerable and in heat. He needed to get back, needed to completely envelop you in his scent so no other alpha, beta or omega would even think of touching you.

“We both know that’s bullshit.” Natasha piped up, her arms crossed over her chest, red hair cut into a blunt bob, her lips painted red. She was only attending this meeting to give a women’s opinion, and then she was off to some hot destination with her own omega.

“If the omega didn’t approve of Barnes on some level, the bite wouldn’t have taken.” Nat was sitting back in her chair, fingers drumming against the table top.

“It’s common knowledge that it comes down to the omega. If the alpha doesn’t speak to the omega in some way, if the alpha doesn’t seem like a good mate, than the mark won’t take and the alpha will be rejected.” Nat also stood from where she sat, walking around the table to stand near Tony.

“And what am I supposed to tell Parker? Hmm?” He tapped a few buttons on the phone in his hand, a picture of you and Peter displaying in the front of the room.

“The omega Barnes bit is Parker’s cousin. That’s them before the snap, before the 5 years passed. They’re close.” Tony tossed his phone on the table, gaining everyone’s attention as he spoke.

The picture was of you and Peter, his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You two were outside in Central Park, mid-winter. You looked younger, but not by much.

There were snowflakes in your hair, the two of you smiling as you stood next to each other. The scarf you wore was bound around your neck, the fuzz from the scarf touching your chin.

“That was taken 6 months before the snap. 6 months. They were a year apart.” Tony swiped to the left, another picture appearing, but this one was of an acceptance docket.

“They were best friends, Steve. Like you and Barnes, and then in the blink of an eye Peter is gone. For 5 years.” The acceptance docket was for Boston University, your name clearly displayed.

“Little miss omega, or would you prefer the future Mrs. Barnes? Or would it be Roger’s?” Tony ignored Bucky’s glower and Steve’s pointed look.

“It doesn’t matter at this point because you’ve sealed her fate.” Tony swiped left, another picture coming up.

“Little miss omega couldn’t stand being in the city without her best friend so she left to Boston. And while in Boston she got her degree to become a social worker. And a damn good one.” He started walking toward Bucky, trying to make a point.

“The only reason why she came back was because Peter had come back.” Tony stood in front of Bucky, his arms crossed again. “Do you see the point I’m trying to make, Barnes?”

“What is your point, Tony?” Steve stood by Bucky, his hand squeezing Bucky’s shoulder. “He bit her. She let him.”

“The point is that you didn’t give her a choice! The point is that she just got her person back and Barnes is going to rip her away again!” Tony turned the projection off and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

“The point is that the kid was her only family. She just got him back, he just got her back. The point is that I don’t know what I’m going to tell the kid. The point is that…” He was quite for a moment. “My point is that she deserved to have a choice.”

“Tony-“ Steve was cut by Tony, who had clapped him on the back.

“That’s why it’s up to you and the vampire to tell the kid.” He ignored Steve as he tried to call after him, with his middle finger raised.

—

“How are you feeling?” You opened your slowly, closing them again in the next moment.

You were exhausted, your body pulled through the ringer. Your head was pounding, your neck was hot and sore, and you felt like you were still going to burn from the inside out.

“Are you sore?” Someone was stroking your cheek, pushing you hair out of your face.

You whimpered as the scent of an alpha, musky and strong but different from the alpha that bit yesterday. It was as equally as strong and musky, a sign of a powerful alpha.

“I know you’re awake.” You groaned again and slowly opened your eyes for the second time, blinking as the alpha came into view.

His was sitting to the side of the bed on a leather bound chair, his hands folded in his lap. He was a hulking man, with broad shoulders and an equally broad chest. He had blonde hair that was hanging just slightly into his face, and blue eyes that were bright and focused on you.

His lips were pulled back into a smile, captivating and kind. When you locked eyes, he leaned in and brushed your hair behind your ears, his fingertips trailing down your jaw.

“You’re not…the alpha from yesterday?” This alpha shook his head and leaned in, resting his elbows on his knees.

“His name is Bucky.” In some frame of your mind, you knew that. But your heat often made you forgetful as you usually only focused on getting your heat taken care of.

“Bucky.” You spoke his name in a whisper, your eyes sweeping back over the other alpha, your cheeks warming.

“I’m Steve.” He spoke his name with another smile, trying to keep you calm and focused on him.

Your heat was very quickly starting to take over, the cramping in your lower abdomen followed by burning heat, a deeper, more painful headache. You groaned and placed your hand over your eyes, falling onto your back.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” You peeked through your hand, eyes widening as your heat made you throw your head back, a moan escaping your throat.

“My heat…” You whined, you moaned, you thrashed. “You’re an alpha…”

You reached out and gripped his hand. He was an alpha, he smelled like Bucky. You couldn’t handle your heat. You needed help. You needed him.

“Please…” You locked eyes with him, your bottom tugged into your mouth. “Alpha please…”

He looked like he may have wanted to resist, like he wanted to be a gentleman and say no. He looked as if he was in control of his rut, even though you could sense that it was teetering on the fine line between control and completely mind-blowing desire.

“Please…” you licked your bottom lip. “Steve…help me…”


	7. Chapter 7

“I want her to melt into me, like butter on toast. I want to absorb her and walk around for the rest of my days with her encased in my skin. I want.” - Sara Gruen

—

The air was thick with tension, thick with desire and need. The need to consume and be consumed, the drive to fuck and be fucked.

It was the scent of an alpha in rut who had very good control of himself, and an omega who was teetering, on the edge, of losing control and presenting to the alpha.

God, how you wanted to strip down and bare your soul for Steve. You wanted to get on all fours and show him the slick that was dripping down yours thighs, oozing from your hot cunt.

You wanted Steve and Bucky to devour you. You wanted them to lay waste to your body, leaving you shaking from exhaustion, your entire body sore and used.

“Steve…” You cooed, you shed the blankets and spread your legs, your slick dripping onto the bed sheets. “I need you.”

You whined as you lift your hips, your fingers tracing the edge of your swollen pussy lips, slick coating your fingers. You turned your head and looked at the blonde alpha.

He was sitting rigid, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. It was if the scent of your heat, the scent of your slick was having no effect on him. It looked as if he could get up and walk away from your begging.

“Steve…” You arched your back as you pushed one finger inside your tight heat, the pressure, the feeling of your finger inside your cunt still wasn’t enough.

“Do you like me begging?” you snapped, your patience running thin with the alpha sitting beside you, smelling so fucking turned on, and nothing happening. “Do you like seeing me lose my mind? Is that what you want?”

You should’ve had more control over yourself. You didn’t know the two alpha’s as intimately as an omega should before they begged for their cock.

But it was too late now. You were bitten by Bucky. You were his. He was yours.

“You’re brave, omega.” You moaned and shoved another finger in your cunt, his smirk driving you wild.

“Please! Please!” Your voice went seem sensuous to angry, and then to desperate. You needed him, you needed Bucky. You needed one of the alpha’s who wanted you, to screw you.

“Okay.” He stood up and grabbed the chair he was sitting on, moving it back against the wall.

You watched every movement he made, the muscles defining his broad chest and shoulders looked like they had been sculpted by God, and you wanted to feel it all.

“Are you-“ You sat up only to be pushed down again, Steve’s large hand resting on your chest, his hand gripping the plain blank tank top covering your upper half.

“I’ll take care of you sweetheart.” He cooed at you with lust blown eyes. He tore the tank top into shreds with a single tug, the material falling on the bed and floor.

With your bare chest now in his view, you finally took notice of how much control he was actually using. You could tell that he was in a full rut, likely caused by you and your heat, and yet he hadn’t become a complete caveman, hadn’t thrown you over his shoulder and hid you in his breeding cave.

“Bucky’s right, your slick smells delicious.” He licked his lips and bent down, his mouth latching onto your left breast. He was unapologetic in the way he started suckling your hardened nipple, lapping at your flesh.

Your hands flew to the bedsheets, already grabbing the rich coloured sheets with a tight hold. Having Steve’s mouth on tour left breast was already seeming to alleviate your heat, all while making you beg for more.

“Shit…” You hissed, a small smile cracking on your face when you felt Steve’s lips pull back, likely in a smile. “God your tongue feels good.”

His hands, which had been resting on your hips, had now gripped your thighs, yanking them apart. You could feel the slight roughness of his hands on your skin, but you were quickly distracted by his teeth nipping at your hard nub.

“Steve!” You shrieked, flying up from where you lay, eyes wide. “You bit my nipple!” You were having a mixed reaction of shock and pleasure, though it quickly shift to the latter when he flicked your clit.

“Ohhh…” Your head fell back, arms straight to support your weight. “God…”

“Wrong name, sweetheart.” He whispered huskily in your ear, teeth and lips focused on your ear lobe and neck, while his fingers danced along your slick coated cunt.

“Stop teasing…” Your moans were becoming breather as he teased your pussy lips with his fingers, never truly pushing his digits into your waiting hole.

“Where are your manners, omega?” His teasing tone made you relax again after getting uptight, but it had always made you impatient to feel more.

“Please…please Steve…” Your pleasurable moment came when you watched him kneel in front of the bed, his face inches from your slick covered cunt.

“Since you asked so nicely…” He flashed a bright grin before he ducked down, his breath hitting your needy and dripping cunt.

“Plea-” You squealed and jerked your hips, your hands digging into the mattress.

Steve had attached his mouth to your pussy, his tongue lapping at your slick, the sound of him sucking your juices making your body shake. When you felt his tongue dart into your aching cunt, you cried his name over and over.

Steve was making your heat dissipate. He was making the pain of not being fucked vanish with every motion of his tongue that was shoved into your tight hole.

“Oh God!” you arched your back, your hips struggling against the arm that was holding them down. “Oh God…you’re so…” You couldn’t form words. You were being driven wild by his tongue, going crazy with undeniable pleasure.

“I’m going to cum…” You whined as Steve grabbed your clit with his fingers, pinching your sensitive bud. You squirmed on the bed, your thighs falling open further.

“Steve…” Your heart was hammering in your chest.

“Cum for him, doll.” Your eyes widened and you flew up to sit, your cheeks burning when you noticed Bucky leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t worry about me, baby girl.” He pushed himself off the door frame and slunk toward you, his smirk growing. “You have an alpha between your thighs sucking up all your slick, and he needs you to cum.”

You couldn’t pull your attention away from Bucky. Your eyes were locked on his, even as Steve was tongue fucking your cunt.

“Focus on Steve, baby.” Bucky crawled onto he bed, coming to sit behind you. He placed his hands on your waist, his lips brushing against your ear lobe.

“Are you going to cum all over his face?” You were becoming a moaning, writhing mess. You couldn’t control yourself.

“Cum for Stevie, baby. Cum for your other alpha.” Between Bucky’s voice in your ear, and Steve’s mouth on your slick cunt, you were reaching your breaking point.

“Oh you’re going to cum aren’t you?” Bucky crooned in your ear, his hands moving up your abdomen to cup your breasts. “Cum, doll. You know you want to.”

Your back arched as you lift your hips, your cunt squeezing Steve’s tongue, your eyes nearly rolling back in your head as you lost yourself to the pleasurable high.

“Good girl. Good omega. You’re so good.” You gasped and jerked your hips, riding out your high with Bucky whispering praises in your ear. “You’re our good girl, aren’t you?”


	8. Chapter 8

“There are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn’t true; the other is to refuse to believe what is true.” - Soren Kierkegaard

—

Just as quickly as your heat came, it left. It was over after two nights of being devoured by two alpha’s, their tongues and mouths alone bringing multiple orgasms.

You felt such a high from both of them, Bucky and Steve had silver tongues. But now that the heat was over, and you had two nights worth of your cum coating your thighs, all you needed was a shower.

A shower and then you would deal with the reality that you were physically intimate, and had been bitten by one alpha, and tongue fucked by both.

You didn’t really know how to come to terms with what happened. You came here with a job, you came here to be Wanda Maximoff’s social worker, and it ended in you being claimed.

It wasn’t what you came here for, and you had already been here for a few days longer than you expected. Damien, you partner who you had not checked in with yet, would likely be worried, as your good friend.

You would need to call him, call the office and let them know that something had happened, which would delay your return to Brooklyn. Then, and you hated the thought, you would have to tell Peter what happened.

And that was the thing you were least looking forward to. You didn’t know what you were going to tell Peter, how you were going to tell him that you’d been marked by Bucky, he was now your mate. And, then you proceeded to have him and Steve thoroughly break through your heat with their tongues.

“Oh God.” You held your head in your hands, a headache forming. “I need a laudanum.”

You threw the covers off your, now completely, naked body. You placed your feet onto the hardwood floor, wincing at the cool material on your warm feet. You grabbed the side of the bed and slowly stood, your legs still a little achy from the vigorous…licking you received.

“Shower.” You stumbled into the bathroom and toward the massive shower, turning the taps until you got the water to the temperature you wanted.

Before you actually got into the shower, you looked around the bathroom, the size incredible compared to the cramped space in your own apartment.

There were double sinks sitting in a slab of black wood and crackled marble. The shower was on the left side of the room, closest to the door, the toilet was in the middle and blocked from the bathtub by a half wall.

The floor was tiled in sleek grey, and slightly patterned. The shower was tiled much of the same way, the grey tiles complimenting the dark wood of the vanity, and the crisp marble.

You pulled your attention away from the immaculate look of the whole bathroom when a shiver ran through you.

You stepped into the shower and groaned as the warm water fell over your head and shoulders, your hair becoming heavy as it got doused. Sighing from incredible comfort, you told your head back.

As the water fell down your face, you felt the weariness and soreness from being so attentively touched wilting away. You felt more relaxed than you had in 2 days, and you almost wished you could stay here all day, under the water.

“What am I going to do?” You opened your eyes and swiped a bottle of whatever shampoo was sitting on the shelf, squirt some into your hand and then started lathering your hair with it.

You hummed to yourself as you washed the shampoo out of your hair, and then focused on the rest of your body. When you were done washing yourself, you stayed under the water for another few moments before you knew you had to face reality.

You would have to face your new mate, Bucky, even though you had no idea what you were going to say to him. You would have to face Steve who thoroughly tongue fucked you to help with you heat. You would have to face Peter, and try and explain to him how you not only had been bitten and marked, but then had 2 alpha’s spend glorious moments between you thighs.

And Wanda. You were supposed to be here as a social worker for Wanda. You had yet to meet Wanda Maximoff, you had made no progress in her case, which had been handed off to you.

“Laudanum.” You shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, a towel that you had not grabbed, was waiting for you.

You reached out and grabbed the thick, plush towel and wrapped it around yourself. You took a deep breath and slowly exited the bathroom.

As you shuffled back into the room, your hand nearly slipped from the towel, almost exposing yourself to Bucky. He was sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face, his chest bare.

“H-hi…” you were incredibly nervous, all of a sudden. It was like you hadn’t just spent the last two days being devoured by alpha’s.

“You cleaned up.” His eyes, unashamedly took in every inch of you, and the towel that was hiding your body from view.

“I hope you don’t mind…” You inched backward as he stood up, arms crossed. “I just don’t…”

You cleared your throat and looked around the room. You focused on every inch that you could, instead of looking at your alpha, his mark no doubt healed and permanent, and marking you as his.

“You don’t have any clothes.” You looked back at him, a squeak leaving your lips when you saw the lack of space between you and him. “I wouldn’t mind you laying around naked all day, doll.”

His hand was on your cheek, stroking your clean skin. His face was inches from yours, blue eyes boring into you. His hair was pulled back into a man bun, something you never found attractive, but now it was sinful.

“Yeah well…I…” You chewed the inside of your cheek. Without having your heat steering and driving your emotions, you were a mess. “I would rather not be naked all day. I like clothes. I lobe clothes. I love wearing clothes.”

“You don’t have any clothes.” Bucky leaned in and your breath caught in your throat.

He smelled so good. He had the subtle smell of musk, some lingering from his rut. But otherwise his scent reminded you of comfort. His scent reminded you of curling up with a blanket on a harsh winter, the glow from candles scattered around, giving a soft light.

If you could’ve described Bucky’s scent, it would be comfort. And home. And vanilla, oddly enough.

“…no…” You whispered lightly, your gazes locked. You picked up on the slightly darker shades of blue in his eyes, the darker blue almost unnoticeable unless you were close.

You could see the slight crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he smiled at you. He wasn’t clean shaven today, the scruff on his face was a reminder of the first time he kissed you, the first time you felt his lips on your neck, when he marked you.

“Would you like some?” You opened and closed your mouth at his question.

You were puzzled and you didn’t know why. You didn’t know how to react around Bucky, what to think. He was such a strong alpha, and when you first saw him and his rut-driven alpha rage, you thought he was like that all the time.

A misconception on your part, because the alpha standing in front of you, his arms locking you in place as you stood with your back against the wall, was a teddy bear.

He radiated warmth that you hadn’t quite felt from an alpha before. Including Damien. Maybe it was just because he had actually marked you, and you were now his mate, that he felt the need to be so gentle, but it was endearing.

“Yes. Please.” You licked your bottom lip. “thank you.”

He grunt in response, not pulling away from you. He had, instead, leaned in and nudged your head to the side with his nose. When you complied, he leaned in even further, his nose dragging against your mark, with his mouth following after.

“You still smell like me.” He kissed your neck, his scruff rubbing against your skin, a pleasant warmth growing in your belly. “I think since I’ve marked you, you’ll always smell like me.”

He gave your mark one final kiss before he pulled back and turned his attention toward the closet. He grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a pair of sweats, tucking them under his arm.

“These will be big on you.” You took the glorious opportunity to analyze Bucky.

His metal arm was attached flawlessly, looking perfect. There was a scar near the artificial arm, the place where the flesh became metal. His chest was other wise free of scars, with only a few here and there, a surprise considering his past as the Winter Soldier.

“Thank you.” You flushed again when you got his attention, and it remained on you.

“Are you afraid of me?” Bucky’s question halted your movement, the clothes he gave you falling to the floor.

As you bent down to pick them up again, you thought about your answer. He was a man who had suffered so much at the hands of people who were evil to their very core. He found Steve, his childhood best friend and then the snap happened.

You didn’t know if he lived or died, but it didn’t matter. The snap would’ve affected him anyway, and that would’ve been another form of abuse from the hands of another.

“No,” you stood back up and flashed him a smile. “I’m not afraid of you Bucky. I’m just…nervous. I’m nervous because I didn’t expect this to happen.”

You pulled the sweats up, the legs far too long for you. As you started rolling them up, you looked up at him through hair that was falling in your face. He was studying you, gauging your reaction and likely seeing if you were lying.

It was a moment of silence and gazes locked before he grinned, the action making him look more at ease; comfortable.

“Are you hungry?” He stood behind you and placed his hands on your waist, speaking quietly into your ear.

“I suppose I am.” Your stomach rumbled as you spoke, a blush creeping up your cheeks. “I guess I haven’t eaten much in the past two days.”

Your blush had only deepened when Bucky stroked your cheek, his lips brushing against your ear lobe as he completely enveloped you in a hug, his chest to your back. “Let’s get you something to eat, doll.”

He grabbed your hand and spun you, bringing you face to face. He cupped your cheeks with his flesh and metal hand, his thumbs brushing your cheekbones.

“I know this isn’t what you expected, or what you may have even wanted, but I will be so good to you. So will Steve. We take care of what’s ours.” He brushed his nose against yours, your foreheads touching. “we’re going to take care of you, sweetheart. Your alpha’s will take such good care of you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Anything worth having is worth fighting for.” - Susan Elizabeth Phillips

—

Peter swung his backpack over his shoulder, the strap digging in from the weight of the books he had to carry. He didn’t feel the pain from the strap digging in, but he had felt the annoyance.

“Aunt May!” He stepped inside the Queens apartment, his bag falling to the floor by his feet. “Are you here?”

He shuffled inside, taking off his shoes and tossing them to the side. He unzipped his hoodie and set it on the back of the couch, waiting for a response from Aunt may.

“Peter! You’re home!” she round the corner with a wider than usual smile on her face, a sign that something had happened or she was nervous about something.

“How was school?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows, confused by her question, but he answered anyway.

“It was g-good. Aunt May is everything okay?” He came to sit beside her on the couch, his arms folded.

“Your cousin called. She said she’s in upstate New York? Must have had a job up there.” Peter felt his blood run cold.

Were you at the Avengers compound? If you were there, you would be in the direct vision of the two alpha’s he wanted you to avoid. Why were you there? What happened?

“Did she say what she was doing there for sure? Did something happen?” Peter was met with a rather excited grin, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

He felt anxious waiting for aunt May to break the news. He was waiting to hear if what he feared had come to pass. If you were at the compound, in the vicinity of both Steve and Bucky, who both reacted to the faint scent of you on Peter, who knows what could’ve happened when you were there in the flesh.

“Peter…” His aunt was excited and he was anxious.

“Y/N found mates!” While his aunt looked ecstatic, he felt like his head was going to explode.

He couldn’t deal with this. He needed air. He needed to find you, he needed to find out what happened. He needed to know how this happened, how you could let this happen.

“Peter-“ he flew out the door with no explanation. He could hear his blood pumping, in his ears. He could feel his heart hammering in its cage.

He was hurt. He was confused. But more than that, he was angry.

—

The Avengers Compound was massive, something you hadn’t realized upon first arriving here. You knew it was a massive building and you knew that the Avengers obviously stayed here almost full time, but you hadn’t realized how much was in the massive building.

The rooms were all on the top two floors of the building, Bucky and Steve shared one, impeccable room which you got to see first hand. Natasha had one that she shared with Wanda, Clint was the exception who lived with his family, Peter still lived in Queens, Rhodey, Sam all lived in the compound.

Tony, Pepper and their child, Morgan, had their own separate section on the top floor that was strictly for them, naturally.

Aside from the massive rooms on the top two floors for housing, there was a gym, a pool, a full sized theater and a spa. A full sized, everything you could imagine spa.

Beneath the leisure floors, as you called them, were the laboratories, the training facilities, the armories, the tech room as Bucky called it. There were the offices and board rooms, the headquarters for the new, and hopefully not, secretly, morally corrupt SHIELD agency.

“It’s really impressive.” You rubbed your hands together, a slight chill making you shiver. “Stark has really outdone himself.”

You took in the sight of Bucky as he walked beside you, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, his long hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of his neck.

“He likes to make an impression.” He looked at you from the corner of his blue eyes, lips tugging into a smile.

“Is he compensating for something?” You muttered under your breath, the comment not slipping past Bucky.

He laughed under his breath, the deep chortle that started in his chest, made you feel pleasantly warm. A reaction to him marking you, and you officially being a pair.

“You never know with Stark, doll.” You could feel the warmth rising to your cheeks at his pet name, made only worse by him slipping an arm around your waist, bringing you to his side.

“They can be overwhelming.” He whispered in your ear, his warm breath that hit your neck had sent yet another shiver down your spine.

“Tony was pissed the last time Steve and I talked to him about what happened with you.” His grip tightened on your waist, a sign of his possessive nature as a strong alpha.

Bucky, or rather any strong alpha with a newly mated omega, would become less of their true selves and more of a growling, defensive man, or woman, who’s main goal was to protect their new found omega.

Bucky was on edge. He was on edge even talking about Tony, even mentioning him in any way that couldn’t be passed off as a joke. When it came down to actually seeing Tony and meeting him, Bucky was anxious, the alpha genes in him, likely telling him that there was a man, someone, who was unhappy with what he done to his omega.

“It’ll be fine.” Damien’s tips to dealing with alpha’s teetering on the edge of acting normal and losing themselves to their nature, was to keep them calm and reassure them that everything would be fine.

“Bucky,” make them look at you. “it’ll be fine.” You flashed him a reassuring smile.

There was no doubt in your mind that someone would say something, and something would happen. But it didn’t hurt to try reassuring Bucky, that was the least that you could do.

Even so, your reassuring words didn’t seem to have any effect on his need to touch you. His arm that was around your waist fell, but he then grabbed your hand in his, squeezing your flesh.

He made sure he was in front of you, he kept himself between you and the others in the kitchen/dining room. He kept you hidden as away as he could behind his back.

You didn’t mind the view of Bucky from the back. You rather liked seeing his broad shoulders and toned biceps through his shirt, the material conforming delectably to the shape of his muscles.

And as he walked, your eyes moved downward, falling onto the view of his ass in those jeans. You had never thought of yourself as being the type of woman who really thought about men’s asses in jeans, but Bucky changed that.

“The omega lives!” you snapped your head up, bumping into Bucky’s back when he stopped, heat rising to your cheeks, again.

You took a step back, your hands grabbing the seam at the end of Bucky’s shirt, the one you were wearing, and ran your fingers along the double stitch.

You felt the raised bumps of the seam under the pad of your fingers, the action giving you some comfort. You couldn’t stop fidgeting whenever you became nervous or were in stressful situations. That trait had gotten you into shit more than once when you were taking exams in school.

The teachers and professors you had quickly grew impatient with your bouncing knees and the taps of pencil on the desk top. You couldn’t help it, it helped you feel relaxed and in control of something.

“Tony.” Bucky’s throaty irritation brought you back to the present, and out of your own head.

“Barnes.” You could see movement from the corner of your eyes, a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes, and then the formidable figure was by Bucky’s side, whispering into his ear.

You felt like you should’ve looked away from the two lovers, but you couldn’t. Didn’t. That was your future. You already had one alpha, and soon you would have another.

“We didn’t actually meet,” you slipped our behind Bucky and out of his reach, his fingertips brushing against your own. “I’m Y/N-”

“You’re Parker’s cousin.” A redhead, an alpha female, cut you off.

She was leaning back in a dining room chair, her feet propped on a table, a cup of coffee in her hand.

You could smell her scent from here. It was strong and smelled of gunpowder and sex, in a way that was oddly tantalizing. You couldn’t smell any lingering scent of an omega, so she was unmated, butt happy in her decision to be so.

“Well I’m not actually a Parker. I mean I am, but I’m not. I don’t actually take the…Parker.” You trailed off as more of the eyes in the room were focused on you.

Not everyone who lived in the compound was here, there were actually quite a few missing. But of the ones that were here, Natasha, Wanda, Tony and Bruce Banner, all of them were looking at you.

“You survived obviously.” Tony approached you, his eyes looking you over. “you smell obscenely like Barnes.”

“You did a good job marking her by the way. Without her permission might I add.” He tapped the glasses on his head, a small beep coming from the right side.

“You’ve suffered no obvious trauma. That’s new for you, Barnes.” You shift your weight from foot to foot.

Bucky was becoming more agitated with every comment that Tony made. You could feel the irritation that was radiating off of him in waves. It would peak and then dissipate, before peaking again. He was struggling between being calm and tearing Tony a new one, his restraint coming from Steve.

“Tony don’t push him.” The alpha female, Natasha Romanoff spoke again. She was restrained and looked calm despite the rising tension in the room.

“He bit and marked an omega without persimmon. Are we really going to ignore this?” Tony moved closer to you, his hand motioning to you, his lips pulled tightly into a sneer.

“Mr. Stark-“ You were cut off by Tony snapping at you, his voice harsh.

“No, you don’t speak. You don’t get to speak.” You snapped your mouth closed and closed in on yourself, your arms wrapping around your waist.

“Don’t speak to her that way.” You were blocked from view again, Bucky standing in front of you with his hands balled into fists, his jaw clenched.

“You fucked up, Barnes. You fucked up and you bit an omega without giving any consideration into what she wanted. You didn’t ask her, you didn’t think about how this would effect her. You acted.” You felt a hand on yours, slowly pulling you away from the beta and alpha who looked like they were about to tear into each other.

“Tony, get off his case.” Dr. Banner spoke, his arms folded, glasses on his face, his dark curly hair cut short. He was an alpha, both unsurprisingly and surprisingly.

“Are they going to kill each other?” it was a genuine question.

“Don’t worry sweetheart.” Steve had embraced you from behind, his lips trailing the mark Bucky made, a soft growl reverberating against the sensitive part of your neck.

“I can’t wait until my mark can join Bucky’s.” Your attention was successfully pulled away from Bucky and Tony’s pissing match.

“Steve…” You whimpered and angled your head, giving him more access to your neck, practically purring when Steve rubbed your hips through the borrowed sweats, his lips nipping at your skin.

“Mr. Stark, Peter Parker has arrived at the compound.” Your eyes widened and you flew away from Steve, out of his embrace and out of the kitchen/dining area.

You called aunt May, you told her that you had, without meaning to, found not one but two alpha’s. One of which had officially marked you.

You knew she would tell Peter. You knew that she wouldn’t be able to contain her excitement for you. Peter, should be much less enthused.

“Doll! Where are you going?!” Bucky was following you.

You were focused on Peter. You had to get to Peter before Peter got to them.

“Peter!” you skid to a stop in front of him. He had a clenched jaw, his eyes were narrowed. “Please don’t do this.”

He pushed past you, not even acknowledging what you said.

“Peter!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a rework of this chapter and it's been completely redone

You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor.” – Aristotle

—

“Peter! Stop!” He couldn’t believe this happened. How could this have happened? He gave you suppressants that he got from Dr. Banner’s lab.

They should’ve worked, they had to have worked. They were created by Dr. Banner and Dr. Banner was brilliant.

“How could you let this happen? Why did you let this happen?” He had stopped and he had faced you.

His deep brown eyes were boring into your own eyes. The hurt and confusion, the odd sense of betrayal he felt because you hadn’t told him first, were all reflected in his eyes.

“I don’t know Peter, I don’t know what happened!” You were standing in front of him with your arms wrapped around yourself, something you did when you wanted to shelter yourself.

“I gave you those suppressants because I thought they would help. Did you even take them?” He was feeling frustrated, he was feeling pissed off.

He couldn’t focus on what was in front of him. He couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of outrage that was fueling his need to find the two alpha’s and take his frustrations out on them.

He knew violence wouldn’t solve anything, but it would sure make him feel better. It would take the edge off, he would feel like he did something about the fact that you were now marked.

“You know I would’ve Peter. You knew I wouldn’t be so irresponsible as to forgo suppressants when I had to come here.” Your answer was what he wanted, but it didn’t bring him any sense of satisfaction.

“Don’t feel like you have to defend my honour because of what happened.” Peter stepped to the side as you tried to touch his shoulder.

“Peter! Don’t do this!” he turned and stalked down up the set of stairs, leading away from the kitchen and dining area, where you all had previously been.

He could smell the alpha’s scent mixed in with your own. He knew they had moved on to the training facility or the gym, he could sense their ‘alpha authority’ from across the compound if he wanted to.

“Peter!” You followed him as he moved toward the gym, trying to stop him with every step he took.

He balled his hands into fists as he tore into the room, his eyes locking on Steve and Bucky as they stood on the opposite side of the gym, speaking in hushed tones.

“God dammit Peter, just stop!” When you managed to grab his arm, he stopped and spun on his heel.

“I am not 18 anymore Peter. I’m not completely reckless. I’m 23, I’m a grown woman who is capable of making my own decisions.” You were hardly giving him comfort by reminding him that you had no choice.

He bit you without asking, without even knowing your name. He was so driven by his hormones, the urges flowing in his veins telling him to take the omega, that he didn’t even stop to think about what that would do to you.

“Peter, we can talk about this.” He whipped his head around, glaring at Steve as he stood between Bucky and himself.

“He bit her! He marked her without even knowing her name!” He lurched forward, stopped by Steve who held him back.

“He was driven by her heat, Peter. There would be no stopping him at that point, you know that.” Even though what Steve said had made sense, it didn’t quite get through to him.

He just wanted to hit him once. Just once.

“Peter please don’t do this!” You pleaded with him, you begged him not to react this way.

“I just wanna hit him once.” He spoke honestly. He thought that if he could just hit him once, it would make him feel better.

“You don’t want to do that Peter.” Steve pushed him back gently, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“Would it make you feel better to hit me, kid?” Bucky, who was feeling guilty about his loss of control when it came to the situation, really did want to make the kid feel better.

“Yeah. Little bit.” Peter wasn’t going to lie, he knew that hitting Bucky wouldn’t actually do anything about the mark on your neck, but it would make him feel better.

“Come on Buck, this isn’t going to fix anything.” Steve spoke with protest.

“No but if it makes the kid feel better, then why the hell not? It’s not like I’m going to get hurt.” Bucky’s eyes moved past Peter, past Steve and locked on you. “Besides, maybe it’ll get me some sympathy attention from our omega.”

Peter looked between Bucky and you, his jaw twitching. Knowing that you and Bucky and Steve, were a unit now, knowing that you were all going to be together would take a hell of a long time to get used to.

“Men are so stupid.” Peter picked up your muttered comment, likely followed by an eye roll.

“Just one hit.” Steve stepped away, his arms crossing over his chest, his blue eyes watching both Bucky and Peter. “One.”

Peter stepped closer to Bucky, his hands clenching and unclenching. “For the record, I’m sorry if this hurts.”

He clenched his hand and inhaled slowly. As he swung his fist forward, he exhaled. His fist made contact with his chest, the strength behind his swing was enough to send Bucky flying across the room.

Peter dropped his hand at the same time as Bucky fell against the padded floor. His lips twitched into a small smirk. “That did make me feel better.”

“Did you really have to do that?” You slapped his arm as you moved past him. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Bucky answered your question with a smirk and a comment about being through worse. When you chortled at his comment and heat rose to your cheeks, Peter couldn’t stop from rolling his eyes.

“You know, I have to wonder why the suppressants didn’t work.” His question had stolen your attention away from Bucky, and the hole in the drywall, exposing the insulation and framework.

“Didn’t you get them from Dr. Banner?” You had turned away from Bucky and focused on Peter, head tilted slightly.

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face. “I may have just taken them…”

He flinched when you smacked the back of his head, your eyes narrowed. As much as you tried to look annoyed, terrifying, you reminded Peter of a bunny baring its buck teeth.

“You took them…without knowing exactly what they were?” Peter didn’t want to answer the question, he would’ve rather avoided it entirely.

“We’ll just ask him. He’s here. We can just go-“ you grabbed his hand and started yanking him out of the gym, leaving your two alpha’s behind.

“T-thank you for letting me hit you!” he called out behind him as he was drug. “Appreciate it!”

—

Dr. Banner’s lab was incredible. Not that you understood what any of it did, but it was incredible. Beyond incredible.

“I don’t understand any of it, but I love it.” You wandered around lab equipment, looking at the vials and jars, microscopes, scanners and whatever else was kicking around.

“Dr. Banner is a genius.” Peter lift a vial from the desk and shook it, before setting it back down.

“So you stole the suppressants from Dr. Banner?” The door was slid open before he could answer, and you were greet, again, by the man.

“Dr. Banner, this is Y/N L/N.” Peter stepped around the table, motioning to you.

“Yeah we met this morning with Barnes.” He shook your hand anyway, looking you over quickly.

“Your mark is healing good. Almost done.” He tapped the place on his neck, signifying where your mark was.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad actually.” You traced the mark with your finger tip, warmth spreading through you.

“Dr. Banner we’re actually here about the uh…” Peter hesitated to answer.

“The pills you took from the lab, right?” He looked up from the computer he was sitting in front of, the pen he held in his hand was being tapped on the desk top.

“How did you..” Peter started to ask and then shook his head. “Well they didn’t work.”

Dr. Banner stood up and walked to the second desk on the left, picking up a small plastic container with the very pills sitting inside.

“They’re not suppressants. They’re pills to help omega’s who don’t have steady heats. They’re like fertility pills, they work much in the same way, but they’re designed specifically to kick in a heat.” He set the pills down, the black and white capped drugs shifting in the container.

“So instead of suppressants, Peter gave me sex pills?” You covered your mouth with your hand, stifling a laugh.

“In my defence I thought I overheard you saying they were newly designed suppressants.” Peter had looked at you and then Dr. Banner.

“If they were used on an omega who had regular heats, they would hyper charge the heat. It would come early, it would be intensified and it would drive any alpha who had a reaction to the scent mad. They wouldn’t be able to stop themselves.” Dr. Banner sat back down in front of the computer, glancing at Peter and then yourself.

“So essentially Petey,” you tapped his cheek. “You gave me sex pills.”

Your laughter grew as the reality set in. Peter wanted to protect you by helping disguise and hide your scent, prevent your heat. But in doing so, he had done the opposite.

He had turned you into a magnet for Bucky. Literally. He wouldn’t have been able to resist even if he had wanted to. He would’ve been driven mad by need.

“Sex pills!” You doubled over with laughter, the situation, the whole thing, was a giant fuck up. “Oh my god!”

You stood and wiped your tears from laughter, vision blurry. “Oh my God, Peter.”

You clapped him on the back before you left the lab, another round of laughter hitting you. “Sex pills…”

—


	11. Chapter 11

Save a boyfriend for a rainy day - and another, in case it doesn’t rain”. - Mae West

—

“So,” you were still nervous, your fingers twitching by your side. “I’ll hand your case off to someone who can handle it and isn't…you know.”

When your gestured to your bite, Bucky pulled your back to meet his chest, pride swelling in his chest. Seeing his mark on your neck was almost euphoric in a way. After all the shit he had gone through, with Steve and without, he was finally getting what he deserved.

“They’ll probably send it to Queens. Or Manhattan.” Bucky brushed his nose against your neck while you spoke, inhaling your scent.

“Thank you anyway for coming all this way.” Wanda had offered a smile, relief hidden in the gesture.

“Well that’s it. I should go.” Bucky squeezed your waist, whining into the crook of your neck.

It was reminded him of the kind of sound a dog makes as he’s bound disturbed from a deep sleep. Or having their favourite toy taken away. Or their owner leaves.

“You have to?” He nuzzled your neck for the second time in 5 minutes. “Stay.”

He thought he had you convinced when you leaned back into him. He thought you would change your mind when you placed your hands on his, whispering ‘alpha’ under your breath.

“I have an apartment. I have a job. I have to go. Plus I have to take Peter home.” When you pulled away, slipped out of his grasp, Bucky felt like a kid who’s toy had been taken away.

“Don’t give me that look.” You kissed his cheek and brushed past him, grabbing your bag from the floor. “I have responsibilities, just like you.”

He followed you as you started walking toward the exit. His hand grasping for yours, fingers intertwining. He spun you around and pulled you back into his arms, his metal arm wrapping around your waist, while his other hand held your own.

“When can I see you again?” It felt wrong. It felt wrong for Bucky to be separated from you, from his mate. It felt wrong for you to be leaving him. Every urge in his body that told him he needed to protect what was his, protect his omega. He was almost tempted to throw you over his shoulder like a caveman and carry you away.

“I’m free on the weekend.” You reached out and touched his chest, running your fingertips up and down his shirt, drawing lazy circles into the material.

“You’re gonna make me wait that long, doll?” He whispered into your hair, feeling like a little teenage punk dropping a dame off at her parents place after a date.

“Hey at least you’ll have Steve.” He engulfed you in a hug, kissing every inch of your neck that he could. “Where…ohhhh.”

Bucky smirked against your flesh when you moaned a. she ran his tongue over a sensitive spot on your neck. He dug deeper and started kissing at nipping at your flesh there, loving the way you were coming undone under his touch.

“Bucky…bucky…stop.” When you placed your hands on his chest, he pulled away. He placed his hands on your hips, squeezing your flesh through your jeans, his light blue eyes staring into yours.

“I have to go. But where’s Steve?” He tilt his head slightly, lips tugging into a smirk.

“You really wanna know where he is, baby?” he leaned down and brushed his lips against your earlobe, teeth nipping your flesh.

“He had to go deal with a little problem. I bet he’s in our room stroking his hard length thinking about you. Thinking about how good your heat is going to feel around our cocks.” He nipped your earlobe once more before he pulled back and playfully smacked you on the ass.

“That’s a cheap shot if I ever saw one, you prick.” Bucky laughed whole heartedly, winking at you before he stole another kiss.

“All’s fair in love and war, little omega.” He had to force himself to walk away. He had to force himself to leave, otherwise he would’ve kept you in his arms, coating you in scent.

“That’s cheating, Bucky!”

—

Steve climbed the stairs two at a time until he was standing outside your apartment, staring at the oddly coloured green door.

Before he even knocked, he scanned the floor your apartment was on. The old patterned floor told the age of the building, the fact that was there was no elevator had also spoken to the age.

He turned his crucial eye away from the aged carpet, and focused back on your green door. He raised his hand and knocked a few times on the green metal door, the quiet knocks was the only sound heard in the hall.

While he waited, he took another look around. There were 3 other apartments on your floor, yours being the corner apartment closest to the staircase. The other doors, like your apartments, were green, the floor and number of each apartment fixed on the wall in cheap plastic lettering.

“Just a second!” Steve’s attention was drug back to your door when he heard a series of thuds coming from the other side.

He had shoved his hands in his jacket pocket, lips twitching when he hears the door lock click. As the door opened and surprise registered on your face, Steve was hit again, with the most addicting, and pleasurable, scent he had ever come across.

“Steve! Hi!” You were looking at him with mild shock at seeing him outside your door, and the shift in atmosphere let him know that it wasn’t an unpleasant surprise.

“Hey doll.” He leaned against the doorframe, eyes sweeping over you. “You busy?”

“Nor particularly.” You answered while trying to tame your messy hair by pushing it behind your ears.

“You hungry, baby?” He caught the subtle widening of your eyes, the twitch of your lips as they were pulled back into a shy smile.

You had averted your eyes, laughing quiet and small. You were still nervous around Steve, though he was sure it had more to do with his pursuit of you and the lack of his mark on your neck, than you being afraid of him.

“Y-yeah. You got a place in mind?” When you turned your attention back toward him, Steve leaned in and brushed his knuckle against your cheek.

“Yeah, baby. I got a place in mind.” He felt the heat rising to your cheeks through his skin. He could smell the change in your scent, the way warmth started spreading to your core, the wetness that was starting to pool there was making him hyper aware of how much you wanted him and he wanted you.

“I’ll go change then.” You stood up straighter and started to walk back into your apartment, only taking a few steps before you turned back.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. Do you want to come in?” You opened the door and stepped aside.

When Steve walked past you, his broad chest brushed against your own, his fingers grabbing yours for a brief moment. He gave you a tender look, the kind that, he hoped, came across as a signal of how much he cared for you.

“Your place is nice.” His eyes roamed around the space, the tiny space. You kept a clean apartment, kept it well organized for the size of the place. “Little small though.”

He could hear you moving about in your room, the sound of hangers moving on the metal rod in your closet giving him the impression that you were scouring for something you rarely wore. “Well when you’re 6’4” and are about as strong as a mountain, anything would look small.”

Steve chortled. “You’re giving me more credit than I deserve, doll. I’m only 6’2.”

“Only?!” He turned when he heard you coming out of the hall, his eyes darkening when he saw the state of undress you were in.

You had stripped down to your underwear, bare feet and all. Your black bra was touched with lace, matching your underwear. It was nothing fancy, probably nothing too expensive, but it made you look damn good.

“Only 6’2.” He cracked a grin, slowly raking his eyes up and down your body. “I hope you’re not going to wear that because, doll, we would have a real problem.”

He started walking toward you, blood rushing to his hardening cock. The taste he got of you when you were in heat was enough to drive him crazy with need when he was alone later on. But having you in the flesh, he could almost taste you on his tongue.

“Hey,” you crossed your arms over your chest. “you gotta buy me dinner first, before I let you back between my thighs.”

You tried to look stern, you tried to look intimidating. Your lips were pursed, making Steve want to kiss them until they were numb. Your had cocked your hip out, making Steve want to run his hands up and down your hips while muttering dirty things in your ear.

“You better get dressed omega, or we’re not leaving this place.” His voice was becoming thicker and huskier as the want and desire started to settle into his bones.

“Give me 10 minutes.” You either hadn’t noticed, or you wanted to tease, because in the next moment you had strode toward him and stood on you tippy toes, kissing his cheek. “I’ll be quick.”

After you bound back to your room, Steve moved to sit on your couch. He took notice of the white walls in your apartment that were decorated with framed pictures of you and Peter, or your family. A few canvasses here and there of New York scenery, but what had caught his eye was the framed picture of your university graduation in Boston.

He stood and made his way over to the pictures, studying them. Tony mentioned that after the snap you left the city, got your 4 year degree in Boston, before returning after the blip.

In the picture, you were smiling next to two other women, you were stuck in the middle. Your hair was curled and down, the black cap was securely fit on your head, while the red and white gown had fallen to your mid-thigh.

“I didn’t want to be in the city after the snap. I couldn’t be. I wanted to stay on the East Coast. And Boston was already one of my top choices for University, the snap just gave me reason to actually leave.” You spoke quietly, in a bittersweet way.

Steve turned and faced you. You had gotten dressed, and rather quickly. You changed into a pair of dark jeans and a loose fitting white shirt, a brown leather jacket draped on your arm. You looked comfortable, casual. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

Steve grabbed your hand, his fingers intertwining with yours. He bent down and kissed the corner of your lips, his other hand resting on the small of your back.

“Ready to go?” He asked when he pulled away, keeping his hands on you.

“I’m ready for whatever you have planned.”


	12. Chapter 12

It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being.” - John Joseph Powell

—

Steve had stepped out of his SUV and walked around to the other side and opened the door before you had a chance to. As you reached for his hand, surprised by the chivalry he displayed, he leaned in and brushed his lips against your cheek, his voice soft as he whispered to you. “Wait until you see the view.”

Your breath got caught in your throat when you locked eyes with his light blue eyes. You took notice of the dark ring around the widest part of his iris, the shade of green that was mixed within. The density to Steve’s eyes was easy to miss until you were up close, personal, and then his eyes made you weak.

“You have really nice eyes.” You finally spoke, though it was a breathy whisper, it had an effect on Steve. A smile formed on his lips, it was slow building and small, but intimate.

“They’re blue but…green.” You licked your bottom lip, before chewing on the left corner of your bottom lip. You didn’t want to move from this spot right here, you wanted to stay where you were, looking into Steve’s eyes, back pressed against his vehicle, your chest brushing against his.

“Mr. Rogers, I need to park your vehicle.” The moment was put on hold, but the intimacy wasn’t broken as the valet stepped up to the vehicle, his hands by his sides.

His black and white uniform, a black vest covering a white shirt that was tucked unto a pair of black dress pants, had all but screamed fine dining, and it made you regret wearing some so blazingly casual.

“Where are we?” You tilt your head, glancing down at your jeans and loose white shirt and brown leather jacket. “Is this okay?”

Steve lifted your hand and turned it so your palm was facing out. He lift it to his lips, kissing the inside of your palm while his eyes remained locked on yours. He kissed your palm once more before lowering your hand.

He snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you into his side, holding you against his warm, strong body. He walked in sync with you through the gold trimmed glass doors, across a marble floor to a sleek, polished elevator.

The doors opened and his arm fell from your waist as you stepped inside, Steve following behind. As you leaned against the elevator wall, your back brushing against the cool metal, Steve kept close.

The space between you two was mere inches, the fact that you could feel the heat radiating from his body told you so. But it wasn’t just the heat that you felt, it was his raw power as an alpha, as a super soldier.

You turned your head, glancing over him. You knew he could feel your eyes on him, you knew he noticed you stating, but he kept his eyes forward, he let you stare freely.

Before the doors opened and before you reached your floor, you asked him again. “Where are we going?”

The ding from the elevator let you both know that you were on the floor, but it wasn’t until the doors opened that you really turned your attention away from Steve and toward the open elevator doors.

“You’ll like it. Trust me baby.” Steve stroked the back of your hand as he walked with off the elevator with you.

The two of you walked down a small hallway and turned the corner, your eyes first caught sight of the exposed brick along the right side of the restaurant, the bricks red and earthy, a stark contrast to the rest of the clean, classic look of the place.

“Reservation for Rogers.” Your eyes next caught the sight of the skyline peeking in through the wall to wall windows.

The view was like nothing you had seen before, and you had actually pulled away from Steve to wander to the window. You rest your right hand against the glass while leaning in, eyes bouncing from building to building as you took in the view of Manhattan from where you stood.

As you were eyeing the view with amazement and awe, you felt Steve brushing against your back, his arm slipping beneath your jacket to wrap around your waist. His lips were brushing softly against your ear, his scent enveloping you in the comfort that only he and Bucky, if he were here, could provide.

His scent, his power as an alpha, his comfort. You relished in it. You relished in the feeling of being close to an alpha, your alpha, like any other omega would. Your alpha’s provided comfort and care, they provided protection even when you didn’t need it.

“Do you want some wine?” he nipped your earlobe, pressed himself against your back giving you a feel of his hardening cock straining against his jeans. “There’s something I want to talk to you about, but first we should eat.”

He pulled away from your back, his fingers trailing against your stomach through your loose shirt, his fingers then intertwining with your own. He pulled you behind him gently, as he weaved through the tables to a section off to the left.

He stepped aside and let you walk toward the table, his hand on the small of your back. As you moved toward the table, he continued his chivalry by pulling your chair out for you. You tilt your head back and thanked him, getting a soft kiss on the lips after.

Steve had pulled away and moved to the chair on the other aid rod the table, sitting down and reaching for the glass of water, wine behind it. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

You had reached for your own glass of water, your hand wrapping around the wide glass, lifting it to your lips. You had raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. His eyes were focused on you, lips pulled into a smirk.

“We wanted to be clear and make sure you understood what you were going to be getting into now that Bucky has marked you.” Steve reached for your hand, his thumb stroking your knuckles.

“I know Steve. You and Bucky are together, you’ve always been together. And I want you, both of you. As long as you want me.” You took a drink of your wine and then set the glass down again.

“You have no idea how badly I want you, doll.”

—

Steve pushed you back against the wall, his hands holding your wrists above your head. He pushed his lower half against your body, his knee nudging your legs apart.

As he ground his hard and strained cock against you, his lips silenced your moans. You struggled against his hold, desperate to have your hands free so you could touch him, feel the hard planes of his abdomen and chest under your fingertips.

“You smell so good.” He growled against your neck, his tongue lapping at Bucky’s mark on your neck. The feeling of his thick tongue rubbing against the mark made your body ache, your moans becoming feverish, less controlled.

“Steve…” You moaned with hot need, your nipples hardened and aching to be touched, your pussy dripping wet, throbbing almost, with desire.

“What do you want baby?” Steve’s husky voice in your ear sent pleasurable shivers right down to your cunt, further dampening your underwear still trapped in your jeans.

He was teasing you. One hand held your wrists above your head and the other was underneath your loose shirt, fingertips dancing and tracing invisible patterns on your skin, goosebumps rising on your flesh. Each stroke of his fingers on your skin, sensitive and flushed with desire, was another reminder that Steve was in control.

“Tell me darling,” he moved his hand up your abdomen, grasping your hardened nipple in between his forefinger and middle finger, pinching your hard nub, indistinguishable squeaks as he pinched and pulled, “what do you want me to do?”

He was teasing you, he was patient while you were losing your cool. You were putty under his hands and you were still clothed. He was enjoying the sounds you were making almost as much as he enjoyed the reason why you were making those sounds.

“You.” You gasped and arched your back. “You, Steve. God, I want you.”

He let go of your wrists, relief only there for a quick moment before you were thrown over his shoulder and packed to your bedroom. He closed the door behind you with his foot, one hand cupping your ass through your jeans, the other clutching your thigh.

He set you down on your bed, waiting for you to move back on the bed. As he waited, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He locked eyes with you, holding your gaze as he pulled the prong of his belt out of the leather loop, and then yanked the leather belt out of the hoops of his jeans.

He folded the belt in half and snapped it, the crack of the two halves of the belt hitting each other was electrifying. He had smirked down at you, watched you with eyes darkening with lust.

“Please,” you begged, legs spread, knees bent. “I need you.”

He strode toward the bed and bent down, his hands reaching for your jeans. He yanked you toward him by your belt loops, his lips gazing yours. As he popped the button of your jeans open, he moved his lips down your jaw, nipping your flesh where he could.

“I’m going to mark you, baby. I’m going to add my mark to your neck and you’re going to be mine.” He was being driven wild by lust, wild by the desire to take what was his, what was Bucky’s.

“Please Steve…please alpha.” He pulled your jeans down your legs, discarding the clothing behind him on the floor. He hooked his fingers into the band of your underwear, slowly moving them down your thighs.

“You’re soaked, sweetheart. So wet for me.” Steve moved positions from standing beside the bed, to hover above you.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in your scents as they mixed. Your desire and his, your scent as an omega that called to every bit of him as an alpha, the concoction addicting.

He lowered his head to your shirt, muttering apologies as he ripped the fabric clean in two. He focused on your left breast first, finding your hardened nipple, sucking the flesh through your bra. He slipped a hand under your back, holding you against him, his own sounds of pleasure mixing with yours.

“Steve…” He could feel the heat from your drenched thighs, sticky and wet, dripping onto the head of his engorged cock as it was rubbing against your swollen pussy lips. “God, please I need you.”

He bit down on your nipple through your bra, his animalistic growls vibrating against the cotton as he felt your first orgasm, just from his touches and kisses alone, drenching his cock.

“You came already? Just from me touching you?” He pulled his mouth off of your breast and focused it back on your lips. He silenced you as he lined his cock up to your entrance and thrust in.

Your pussy walls squeezed his cock, almost painfully so. Steve grunt against your lips as he started thrusting slowly, helping you adjust to his thick, veiny cock that was stretching your walls, splitting you.

“Does it feel good?” He nipped your bottom lip, his hands gripping your hips as his thrusts started gaining momentum. Your hands gripped his shoulders, your legs wrapping around his waist.

He moved a hand between your legs, finding your hardened clit. As he fucked you, filled you, he lapped at your neck, kisses and tasted your flesh underneath his mouth.

“You’re going to cum again aren’t you?” He whispered huskily in your ear, letting his warm breath send shivers down your spine.

Your nails raked down his back as you jerked your hips against him, timing his thrusts to work with your minuscule movements. You were moaning and writhing on the bedsheets, his name a prayer you were speaking to life every time you felt his thick cock stroking your inner pussy walls.

“Yes!” You had arched your back again, your covered breasts squished against his own, the hand that was still under your back, holding you there. “Make me yours!”

His thrusts started getting sloppy. He rut into you like he was a wild animal, fucking you against the hand that was holding you up, fucking you until your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

“You’re mine.” Steve growled low against your neck. “You’re mine, you will always be mine.”

In the throws of passion, with the desire to claim you, the desire to cloak your scent in his, Steve grew darker in his mood. His urges to fuck a child into you, his child had made him snap.

“On your hands and knees.” He pulled out of you and flipped you over. “Present your dripping pussy for me.”

When you moaned, and without question, had gotten into the correct position, your ass up and head down, Steve lost any control he had, and became an alpha whose sole purpose was to fuck his omega.

“Mine.” He grabbed your hips and rubbed his dripping, pussy juice covered cock against your swollen lips. “you’re mine.”

He snapped his hips forward, driving his cock to fill you like he had before, the tip of his cock touching your cervix. He grabbed your hair in his hand and yanked your head back. His other hand snaked around your neck, feeling your carotid artery pulsing against his palm.

He leaned down and whispered hotly into your ear. “I’m going to fill you. I’m going to make sure you’re filled with my hot seed, your cunt is going to be filled with my seed.”

“But first,” Steve spoke a promise. “I’m going to mark you.”

His lips met your neck and as he starts getting to close to the edge, he opened his mouth and bit down on your neck. He growled with a possessiveness he had never felt before, his lips curling as he deepened the bite.

Your sons of pleasure had pushed him over the edge. He thrust shallowly into you, his seed spilling from the head of his cock, filling your waiting pussy.

“Do you feel that, baby? Do you feel my hot seed in your cunt?” He thrust one final time before slowly pulling his cock out of your tight heat, rubbing the few drops of cum still on the head of his cock, on your pussy lips.

He placed a hand on your back and rubbed softly, your shudders of pleasure instilling the need to now care for you, make sure you felt safe and loved.

“Baby,” Steve picked you up and held you in his arms, nuzzling your now, fresh and bleeding, mark. “I’m going to take care of you.”

The room was filled with the stench of hot sex while you smelled of nothing but Steve. He stroked your hair as you shuddered, hands clutching onto him, your eyes wide and your breathing unsteady. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.”


	13. Chapter 13

—

“Sex without love is as hollow and ridiculous as love without sex.” - Hunter S. Thompson

—

“You have to leave?” You sat cross legged on their bed, the scent of Bucky and Steve thick and potent, bringing you more comfort than you had ever felt before. “Both of you?”

You tugged the blanket on their bed closer around you, enveloping yourself in the soft fuzz, lifting the corner to your nose, smelling both of their scents. As you dropped the blanket down again, you felt the bed dip and Bucky’s hand brushing your hair off of your shoulder.

“We have a mission, doll.” He leaned in, his chest brushing against your right shoulder, his lips kissing your bare skin where the blanket fell down.

He was gentle with his kisses, at first. He trailed his lips up and down your flesh, your eyes fluttered closed and your whined airily in response. Your hands dart out, one hand clutching Bucky’s thigh, the other gripping the mattress. Your dug your nails into his thick thigh, the feeling of him nipping at the flesh of your shoulder was enough to send you into a pit of desire.

“Bucky…” You jerked your hips forward, the pool that was drenching your underwear, coating your thighs, was because of him, it was always because of him or Steve. “I need-“

You cut yourself off by biting down on your knuckles, your back arching and your legs peeling open as Bucky shoved your panties aside with his hand, his fingers stroking your swollen folds.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” You threw your head back and raised your hips, his fingers slipping inside your dripping cunt, stretching your walls. “Fuck you’re tight.”

You moved your left hand to grip his shoulders, your bottom lip tugged into your mouth to silence your gasps. You didn’t, couldn’t be loud. Peter was here today, peter was at the compound and you didn’t need him to hear you being finger fucked.

“Good girl.” Bucky whispered into your neck as he added a third finger, pumping his digits in and out of your pussy. “You’re such a good girl.”

You kept your eyes closed, lost to the feeling of him filling your tight hole with his fingers. You were in a state of bliss, andd you never wanted to leave.

“Baby.” You cracked an eye, mewling when you came face to face with Steve, his blue yes darkened. He leaned in and captured your lips with his, the kiss rough and demanding, possessive. “You’re going to take both of us.”

You couldn’t look away from Steve. You couldn’t pull yourself away from his captivating gaze, even as Bucky continually stroked your inner pussy walls with his fingers. Even as you moaned and whined, you kept your eyes locked on Steve.

“Cum on his fingers.” Steve stroked your cheek with his hand, affectionately and sympathetically cooing as you came undone on Bucky’s thick fingers.

You had writhed against him, writhed as Steve cupped your breasts, whispering filthy things into your ear. You were coming down from a high, your eyed closed and your chest rising and falling rapidly. The room was filling with the slight scent of sex, a prelude to the real event that would coat the room in their pheromones all mixing together, creating something that would make any alpha turn away.

“You’re amazing.” Steve whispered against your skin, his hands making quick work of the blanket that was hiding your near nudity. He yanked it away from you and tossed it to the side.

“On your stomach, doll.” Bucky placed his hands on your hips and flipped you over, your hands and knees baring your weight.

You looked over your shoulder, your tongue dragging across your bottom lip before your teeth bit the flesh. Your hands dug into the sheets, gripping them with white knuckles. Your apprehension at having both of them making your body quake.

“Its okay.” Comfort came both Steve and Bucky, but in different ways.

Steve focused on kissing you softly, easing you to relax with every moment his lips moved on yours. Bucky eased you by massaging your hips, his thumbs stroking the soft skin, reassuring you that it wouldn’t be as painful as you thought.

“We’re starting slow baby.” Bucky hover above you, his lips nipping your earlobe as the head of his swollen cock rubbed against your swollen lips.

“When Bucky says you’ll have both of us, he doesn’t mean you’ll fuck both of us at once.” Steve cupped your cheek, his pinky running across your bottom lip.

“Steve got to feel your hot little core milk his cock. It’s my turn.” He muttered against your back as he traced invisible patterns into your skin. “Don’t let Steve feel left out.”

You raised your head, locking eyes with Steve again. You reached for him and whimpered when you felt Bucky run his fingers back up your slick and soaking heat.

“If you don’t want this, we’ll stop.” Steve spoke evenly, calmly before he let his desires speak for him. “Just tell us.”

“I want you,” you licked your lips, “both of you.”

You would be a fool to turn them down, a fool to not give into your alpha’s, a fool to now give in to what you wanted just as much as they had.

“Okay.” Steve kissed your lips, coming to lay down beside you. He grasped his thick cock in his right hand and pumped it a few times, the head leaking drops of precum.

“Have you sucked a cock before?” Bucky stroked your ass cheeks in his hands as he asked you, and when you had answered yes, he gave them a gentle smack. “You’re a dirty girl.”

You felt his chest to your back, you felt his head pushing inside your tight pussy, your lips separating as your cunt nearly sucked him in whole. “Oh God, Stevie.”

Bucky grunt as he pushed his length further into your waiting heat, his hands gripping your hips. “You weren’t messing with me. She’s tight.”

Bucky’s hand at the back of your head had pushed your mouth further toward Steve’s cock. You took a quick breath and opened your mouth, your lips wrapping around his seeping cock.

He was thick, you knew that, thick and harsh. But there was something about having his thick cock in your mouth instead of your cunt, that made him seem even thicker, longer and harder. Your lips were stretched around his member, your tongue brushing against the underside, the veins that were raised on the bulged member felt soft on your tongue.

“Yes…” He hissed through grit teeth, his hand gripping the back of your head, pushing you to take more of him into your mouth.

“Keep her distracted, Stevie.” You had forgotten that Bucky was even back there until you heard him speak. “Keep sucking his cock baby.”

He moved an arm around the underside of your waist, holding you in place. He snapped his hips and shoved the rest of his cock into your pussy. He was balls deep in you, his cock as equally thick and long as Steve’s.

“That’s it baby.” He crooned in your ear as he started fucking you from behind, one hand on your hip, his mental hand running up and down the expanse of your back. “Suck his cock like the good girl we know you are.”

As you were bobbing your head up and down while sucking his throbbing cock, you felt your first orgasm hitting you. You moaned loudly, the sound vibrating against his thick length in your mouth, the feeling making Steve thrust up.

Your hands moved to grip his thighs as Bucky started slamming his cock into you, his animalistic growls a sign of him about to cum. He gripped your tighter, his lips biting into your shoulder ass he thrust into you.

Your eyes were clenched, your tongue trying to focus on Steve’s cock in your mouth, the sensation of feeling both of them, on opposite ends of you, was bringing you toward your second orgasm.

“Let me hear it.” You pulled your mouth off of Steve’s cock and shoved your head into the mattress, your pleasured screech echoing in the room at the very moment you felt Bucky shooting his hot seed deep into your pussy, and Steve’s lading on your cheek.

“Oh my god…” You shuddered and collapsed on the bed, curling into yourself as Bucky’s hot seed dripped down your thighs. “oh my God…”

“Are you okay, doll?” Bucky was comforting you, he was stroking your back, barely out of breath while you felt like your lungs were burning.

“Y-yeah. I’m g-good.” You exhaled slowly, revelling in the feeling of Bucky on your left and Steve on your right, trapping you in their body heat. “I’m good.”

—


	14. Chapter 14

“Instinct is a marvelous thing. It can neither be explained nor ignored.” - Agatha Christie

—

It started the day after Steve and Bucky left for the mission, and it started small. It was like a small itch that you scratched, and it vanished momentarily. It was like a prick on your finger, something that you didn’t pay much attention to.

What you had felt was the feeling of someone watching you like a shadow encroaching on light. It was the feeling of eyes following your every move, but you had told yourself that you were imagining it.

You pushed the idea that someone could be following you, out of your head. You were being paranoid, you were paranoid. No one was following you, no one would gave reason to follow you.

The next time you felt the feeling of uneasiness creeping up your spine, you were at home in your apartment. You had just settled for the night, laying in bed with your arms tucked into your chest. As you started to close your eyes, you felt the ice cold pricking of someone’s eyes on you.

The feeling of someone, somewhere, watching you was like being doused in ice water. It went you lurching forward and out of your bed. You threw the blankets aside and dove out of your bed to your window.

You yanked the curtains closed, throwing your room into further darkness. Before you waited for your eyes to adjust, you stumbled from your room, down the small hall to your living room.

You kept a hand against the wall to steady yourself. Your heart was hammering, your palms were sweating. You felt sick with each passing moment, each minute you felt eyes on you.

Were you still being watched? Or did you think you were being paranoid? Were you just scared of being alone?

“Oh God…” you shivered.

You felt goosebumps rising on your skin as you stood in the middle of the room. You wrapped your arms around yourself and exhaled slowly. You felt nausea hitting you, you felt bile rising in your throat.

“Calm down. Calm down.” You tried to talk yourself down. Although it had worked at first, when you heard a noise outside your apartment door, you shrieked and scrambled back to your bedroom.

You dove for the phone and called Peter, praying that he would answer, praying that he would be able to come over. You were scared and you didn’t have Steve or Bucky to lean on, just Peter.

As you unlocked the phone and dialed his number, you crouched down beside your nightstand, keeping your back to your bed. You pressed the phone to your ear, mumbling under your breath until you heard the phone click.

“Y/N?” you took a quick, ragged breath and then spoke.

“Peter! I think…I think someone is watching me. Pete-“ your lip quivered and your voice shook.

“I’ll be right there, Y/N. I’ll be right there. Don’t answer the door, stay away from the windows and stay in your room.” Peter was as calm as he could be, doing his best to keep you calm and collected.

“Thank you, Peter. Thank you.”

—

Peter jumped onto your balcony, tapping your patio door waiting for an answer. As he wait, he leaned against the glass doors and looked inside, seeing nothing, no sign of anyone having been there.

“Y/N!” He knocked again, and when he received no answer, he grabbed the handle of the sliding glass door and opened it slowly.

He stepped inside and closed it behind him, his eyes moving around the living room. Nothing was out of place, nothing looked like it had been touched. He didn’t hear you and he didn’t sense you, but he hoped maybe he was wrong. He hoped that you were here somewhere.

“Y/N?” He wanted to believe that everything was fine, he wanted to believe that you were just being paranoid.

“Shit…” Peter moved into the kitchen, looking for anything, any sign of you, any sign of what could’ve possibly happened to you.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He ran his fingers through his hair, muttering under his breath.

He left the kitchen and moved to your bedroom, slamming the door open. The first thing he noticed was your curtains that were drawn shut. Not a single inch of light got through the dark fabric, and he saw no breeze from an open window.

As he looked around the room, his eyes landed on your phone as it lay on top of your bed. It was laying screen up, the familiar small crack in the top left from where you dropped it on the cement the first day you saw Peter after the blip.

He picked it up and pushed the power button on the side. When it turned on, he saw the few texts from him, unread and unopened. Peter frowned and shoved the phone into his pocket.

“What happened?” he moved around the room, his arms crossed over his chest, a headache forming at the back of his skull.

He didn’t want to be the one to tell Steve and Bucky that you thought someone was watching you, and now you were missing. He didn’t want to be the one to tell them, but he would have to be.

“They’re gonna kill me.”

—

Bucky was awoken by the sound of his phone that he was forced by Stark to have, blaring from the nightstand. He groaned and pulled away from Steve, his brown hair falling into his face as he lifted the phone from the nightstand, swiping right and holding the phone to his ear.

But when the voice on the other spoke, Bucky felt ice in his veins. “She’s gone.”

He sat up and gripped the phone to the point he could nearly hear it crack, his eyes narrowed and his breathing became ragged. He grit his teeth, his metal hand grabbing Steve’s arm, giving him a violent shake.

“What the hell happened, Stark? What do you mean she’s gone?” He growled out, his pupils blown.

“Buck, what the hell is going on?” Steve was at his side, attached to his side. “What happened to Y/N?”

“Called Peter said she felt like she was being watched. At first she felt paranoid, but then in her apartment she still felt uncomfortable. She called the kid to come and check it out. By the time he got there, she was gone.” Bucky had to keep breathing, he had to keep himself calm before he destroyed every inch of the room they were in.

“Tony, we’re leaving in an hour.” Bucky handed the phone to Steve as he left the bed. He wandered to the wall furthest from the bed and exhaled slowly.

He clenched his hands, his shoulders and back tight as he focused all his strength, all his energy into a single swing of his fist, the hand going straight through the drywall, the hole gaping and cracking the drywall surrounding it.

He felt himself losing control, slipping into something that was darker than Bucky Barnes. He felt himself losing control to the Soldier.

—


	15. Chapter 15

“Time passes so slowly if you are unaware of it and so quickly if you are aware of it.” - Marc Bolan

—

Day 2

Everything was muffled, every sense, every sound. You heard a dull buzzing, the noise irritating and grating, the kind that made goosebumps rise on your skin, made your jaw clench, made you wince.

You couldn’t move. You couldn’t move your arms, your legs, your head. It was like your entire body was frozen solid, stuck in whatever position you were in. You could feel contact with something, something was underneath you, but as to what that was, you had no clue.

It felt soft like a mattress, but it was thin and worn, obviously well used, whatever it was. You could feel a slight breeze on your cheeks and neck, could feel cool air blowing on you, but it wasn’t natural. Or at least it didn’t feel natural, it felt like air conditioning.

‘Where am I? Why can’t I move?’ you tried again again to move your arms, legs, fingers, toes, head. You didn’t feel anything abrasive against your skin, but you felt like your whole body was heavy, drowsy.

‘Am I drugged?’ you couldn’t move, but you could think. Was this just a moment of lucidity, before you slipped back into unconsciousness?

‘Someone was watching me, so I’ve been kidnapped?’ you tried again to move your extremities, but everything was frozen, you were frozen.

“…keep her sedated…” you heard a voice from somewhere nearby, the muffled tone making it impossible to hear the whole conversation.

“…tests need to be done…confirmation…” they had no accents from what you could tell, but they sounded like real mean sons of bitches.

You could tell, from the scents that were still lingering, that they were both Beta’s. Two males, both mated but not to each other. One had a potent acidic smell, something used as an industrial cleaner maybe. And the other smelled faintly like something burnt and acrid.

“…remember…” The world felt fuzzy and you started fading back out, the sound of the door opening and closing the only other sound you could distinguish.

—

The room was eerily quiet as Steve, Bucky and Peter stood in your room. They had started preparing to leave the minute Steve hung up the phone with Tony.

They did everything they needed to, and within the hour, they were on the quinjet and had left. When they arrived at your apartment, they found Nat and Tony in your living room, and Peter in your room.

Steve stayed with Nat and Tony for a moment, while Bucky slipped into your bedroom. Upon seeing Bucky there, Peter began to apologize, as if he had anything to apologize for.

“You didn’t do anything, kid. I don’t blame you.” Bucky had all but growled like a beast, but his anger wasn’t focused on Peter.

It was focused on whoever thought they could, and had, taken you from them. From him. He was teetering on the edge of control, slipping into the Solider, slipping into the assassin he once was under Hydra.

He was analyzing your room with an assassin’s focus, an assassin’s eye. He was looking for anything that could give any clues as to who and why you were taken.

“Cap, I’m so sorry!” Bucky barely looked at Steve as he continued looking at the room skeptically.

“Like Buck said, we don’t blame ya kid. You didn’t do anything.” Steve squeezed Peter’s shoulder, trying to prevent Peter from having a break down, as well as preventing Bucky from slipping too deeply into darker part of him.

“I tried. It happened so fast. She called me and she said she felt like someone was following her.” Peter looked at Steve and Bucky with sorrow, his eyes downcast and brimming with tears.

“When I got here…how could she have vanished so quickly?” Steve first glanced at his lover and then the kid.

Bucky was looking murderous, his hands balled into tight fists, his jaw clenched. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with each short, deadly breath. He looked more of an animal than a man, driven to the brink by someone unseen.

Steve could tell by the rigid shoulders and tight back, by the thick and dominating scent radiating off of him, that he was no longer just Bucky the alpha. He was more like the Soldier, an alpha who could eradicate anyone without leaving a trace, an alpha who would set fire to the whole to find you.

“Bucky…” Steve gripped his shoulder and spun him around, their blue eyes meeting. “We’ll find her.”

Steve recognized the look in Bucky’s eyes. He had seen it before. He saw it when Bucky had been mentally manipulated into reverting back to the Soldier, by Zemo. The look was deadly, the look belonged to a man who had a mission, a man who would stop at nothing to complete what he had to.

“Look at me,” Steve wove his fingers into his hair that was sitting at the nape of his neck, “we will find her Bucky. Just come back to me.”

The in the room was quiet as the two lovers had a silent, secret conversation spoken through looks and soft touches to each others hands and face. They were aware that Peter was there, they were aware that Nat and Tony were in the other part of your apartment, but they only focused on each other.

“You know I can’t Steve. Not this time.” Steve knew Bucky would say that, and he would be there anyway.

“I know, jerk.” Steve pulled him in for a kiss, leaning down slightly, the small height difference between the two men gave Steve a good angle to Bucky. As his lips moved against his lovers, he reached out and placed a hand on his waist, feeling the strength of his chest and abdomen through the black material.

“I’m going to get her back. One way or another.”

—

Day 4

The grogginess left with the stop order on whatever drugs they kept you on. When you came back to lucidity, full lucidity, you were met with the wonderful sight of IV’s in your right arm, two of them, and a band wrapped around your arm that was hooked up to a machine that displayed your heartrate, oxygen levels and heartbeat.

Having a chance to look at your surroundings, your craned your neck as best as possible to get as full of a view as possible.

Your bed was along the far wall, the cement wall was chilling your neck and back, the cheap mattress you were on was hardly helping give you comfort, while allowing you to feel every spring and coil in the damn thing.

“Hello?” you called out to anyone that could and would listen. You wanted to know where you were and why you were here. “Hello?!”

Another minute passed before the panic started to sink in. You could feel the bile rising in your throat, your stomach churned. You felt nauseated and disgusting, you felt like you were going to projectile vomit.

“God…” You lurched to the side of the bed, throwing your head over the edge as you had, indeed, projectile vomit all over the floor.

You were laying on your stomach, the springs that were felt through the mattress were poking into your gut, your hands gripping the side of the bed, the metal digging into your palms.

As the vomiting stopped for a moment, you took a breath and exhaled slowly. You were confused, you were scared and you were sick. You wanted Bucky, you wanted Steve. You wanted your alpha’s and you wanted them now.

“Shit…” You were helpless to stop the vomiting, helpless to stop yourself from feeling like complete shit as the strong acid from your stomach burned your throat, left a horrible taste in your mouth. “Please stop…”

It was few rounds of vomiting before you finally felt like it was over, and when you lay back against the bed, you felt short relief wash over you. While you didn’t feel better from vomiting, you were glad that it seemed to be over. For now.

“H-hello..?” You tried speaking again. “I don’t know where I am…”

You licked your dry lips and attempted to sit up, though you felt weak and dizzy. As you placed your hands on the mattress and pushed yourself up, the door squeaked open.

Your eyes widened and you felt hopeful that whoever was coming in could explain what in the hell was going on. Of course, once you sensed the person, smelled their scent thick and putrid, an alpha, your relief was demolished.

“You’re awake.” A woman with flaming red hair and green eyes walked toward you, a white lab coat on her body, a stethoscope wrapped around her neck.

She stopped only when she was at your bedside. She smiled down at you, in a wicked way, her hand resting on the top of your head. “You’re so scared omega.”

“What am I doing here? Where is here? Where is Steve? And Bucky?” your eyes were wide, the rapid beeping of the heart monitor letting you and her know that you were starting to lose control.

She cooed with malice, cooed condescendingly. She stroked your hair as her lips were pulled into another smirk, this one wider.

She lift her sleeves and spoke into the black little mic hanging off the end, what she spoke had sent a chill down your spine. “Confirmation. Morning sickness and emotional instability. The bitch is pregnant.”

—


End file.
